Unlocking the Secrets
by honeybaybehh101
Summary: Ally was left in a world that she hated, with the constant bullying and pain she felt. Just when she thought that life couldn't get any worse she was wrong. In one night she experiences changes that no normal teenage girl ever faces. She slowly unlocks secrets to her fate and discovers her destiny. With the help of a stranger can she face her purpose in life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Petra and Bad dreams

**I started a new story guys **** haha, this idea has been in my head and I just wanted to give it a shot :P I don't really know how this will work out, but I personally love the idea of it. This is a kind of fantasy story, you know like supernatural type. So yeah, I've altered the characters to how I think they should be for this story :L Warning it starts off a bit depressing, but please sick with it because it does get more interesting and there is Auslly. I hope you like this new idea.**

**Sorry for mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way. **

I awake with that same dry pit in my throat, and sweat that dripped from my throbbing head. My eyes ripped open to show the same dull room. The plain cream coloured walls, the bookshelf to the right and the study desk next to it, the white lamp hanging over it and the drawers lying on the other side of the room. My chest was panting for air, it happened again. The last few nights I've been having these weird dreams, it happened after my 16th birthday. I have no idea what to make of it, I would tell my parents but they're not in this equation anymore. I sighed and pulled my feet to hang off the side of the bed.

The dreams are so vivid, they always seem so real. It starts with me walking along this pathway in the dark; the only light is the full moon. Although something's wrong, the person feels like me but then it doesn't look like me. I have long white hair that glistens in the moon light, my skin is so radiant, I feel almost like water. I felt so strong, like something different runs through my veins, not warm blood, instead some kind of cold liquid. Then I would stop walking and look at my hands, when I look at them I felt so powerful like nothing in the world can stop me, like I'm invisible. Then I would look at my arm and there it was, a marking, like a tattoo. It's silver and white, it sparkled on my skin, my eyes would follow the mark, it was some kind of pattern marked with some ancient symbols. Then the pattern would travel up my arm and down my shoulder blade, I could feel it. Then it would continue down the left side of my back and finish on my lower part of my stomach, it stopped with one last symbol, I had no idea what the symbol meant but I sure can remember it. Then that's it total darkness. Other dreams show me drowning or burning, I had no idea where they were coming from. Every day I would wake up and I would be out of breath or screaming out help, one time I found myself awake on the edge of the parks pond. They scare me so much, I have no idea why I have them or what the reason is.

I sighed and pulled myself off my slumbers. I walked to my bathroom and splashed my face with cold water before catching my breath and glanced at myself in the mirror. My long chocolate brown hair laid down my back all messed up, my skin looked pale and the bruises from my bags sat under my eyes, I haven't been sleeping well since these stupid dreams. I sighed and tied my hair in a bun; I grabbed my makeup and covered the dead look on my face. When I finally looked… alive, I walked back into my room to get change, I threw on a pair of jeans and a knitted jersey. I packed my bag and headed out the doors, I awake from nightmares to go to another nightmare, school.

"Ally? Dear? Is that you?" her soft croaked voice called out. I smiled and walked over to the elderly lady who sat on her rocking chair. "Yes nana, it's me" I smiled and bent over to gently kiss her forehead. Her fragile hands gripped around the small remote, she wore her lovely flower dress, her long white hair rested on her shoulders, she looked up to me with her chocolate brown eyes, her small pink lips formed a smile. "Aw Allyson, your growing up to be a beautiful women" she reached out to grasp my cheek. I smiled by her soft touch, she's my everything now, she took me in after my parents died, my nana is probably the only thing that keeps me alive. "Thank you nana, I have to go to school now" I exclaimed. She nodded and took her hand off gently, "Serene? Serene" she called out. I looked at her confused, "Nana? Who are you talking to?" I asked concerned, my nana is a bit old. Her eyes stopped searching and looked back to me, the colour of eye's were now a baby blue, "Nana, they changed again" I muttered. She just smiled, it was weird how her eyes changed from chocolate brown to some sort of blue, I would always ask about it but she just avoid it and told me to run along. "Ally dear, you have school" she smiled. I nodded and frowned, "Ok nana, call me if you need anything" I informed. She smiled and looked back outside. I feel sorry for nana, she's reaching those years, you know her old years, lately though she's been a bit more unusual than usual, she would always call out to someone called Serene and her eyes changed colour more frequent, it's strange.

After a short walk I found myself at school, I put my head down as usual and walked down the hallways. I hated school, it's a nightmare, the only thing that actually makes me happy are my best friends Trish and Dez, they go out so sometimes I feel like the third wheel, but at least there friends. Ever since my parents died two years ago my life seemed to fall down hill, my grades went down, I started to get bullied more often, basically life was hell for me. I held tightly to my books and tried to avoid the stares and laughter of other people, but of course it didn't take too long until I was noticed.

I felt myself hit against something and fall straight to the ground, my book scattered on the ground, "Hello Ally, trying to avoid us?" her sharp bratty voice stabbed at my ears. I grabbed my text book and looked up, the one and only Cassidy Roberts stared at me, her little bitches stood on her side, Tilly Thompson and Julie Sommerhald. "What do you want?" I growled lightly, I hate these girls more than I have ever hated anyone in my whole life. "Oh nothing, we just wanted to come and say hi" she smirked. I rolled my eyes and attempt to pick myself off the ground until someone's hand whacked across my face, I gasped and looked at Cassidy who was laughing at me. She bent down and slapped my book out of my hand before kicking me right into the guts. You know no one helps you at all, I can't count the amount of times I've been beaten down these halls with lots of people watching and walking past but no one ever helps, ever, the school is so oblivious. "Stupid Bitch" she growled at me before kicking me again and leaving me to listen to the sound of her evil laugh that floated down the hallway. This is why I hate my life, I hate it so much.

After catching my breath I made my way back to my feet, Trish and Dez just so happened to walk around the corner. "Ally" they waved out. I put yet another fake smile on my face and walked towards them, "Hey" I mumbled. "So tonight is the Moonlight fall dance?" Trish said excitedly, I forgot about that, then again it might be because of the million reasons of why my life is a total nightmare. "Yea, I'm not going" I muttered before walking off to my next class, Trish quickly grabbed my arm, "Not going? You have to go" she stated. "Trish I don't want to go" I confirmed, and that's when she done it, she pulled out those puppy eyes and stared straight into mine, "I'm not going" I stated. Her eyes grew bigger, I could feel myself giving in, "Plewes Ally, for me?" she said like a baby. I rolled my eyes, I knew I was never going to get out of this, I sighed and nodded, "Fine" I gave in. Her pouted lips transformed into the shape of a huge smile, "Yes" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to class" I informed. She nodded and grabbed hold of Dez's hand, "Ok we will see you at lunch to make preparations for tonight" she smile wildly trilling the last bit. I rolled my eyes and made my way to first class, great Ally, why do you have to be so nice.

The next three classes were miserable, as usual. I was so tired I couldn't help but drift off to sleep in English. I tried so hard to keep my eyes open but I couldn't do it, my heavy eyelids finally closed,

"_Hello?" I called out, my breath made smoke in the air. I felt strange as if someone was watching me, "Hello?" I called out again, this time my voice echoed. I couldn't see anything only darkness. Then something happened. A burning pain in my arm, I screamed out in pain. The burning feeling wasn't hot at all instead it was more of a so cold it burned feeling. I ripped my selves up and saw that the burning feeling was coming from this tattoo, I tried to rub it but it still burned. Then I felt something on my neck pierce through my skin. I grabbed whatever was burning at my neck and noticed I was holding on to a rock, it was a white and blue crystal; it was shining as bright as silver light. I had no idea what in earth was going on. Then it stopped and I found myself somewhere else. I was behind someone, a girl; she had long white hair and had a beautiful figure. She was standing on the edge of a cliff in an olden day dress, the ones where it seemed to be from the mid-evil days. She stood there and I stood behind her watching. "Hello? Where am I?" I called out to her, but she didn't hear me. Instead she raised her arms in the air, as if she was pulling something up. I frowned, then she looked out to the horizon. Then I noticed it, the moon, it was full. She lifted her arms higher in the air, her hair suddenly glistened, it lightened up, shined. I frowned, I was about to say something until I felt this pain hit my body, I screamed because I couldn't breathe, I screamed louder, but the girl couldn't hear me. I noticed as the moon got higher I felt more in pain, I reached for my nose and it was bleeding. "Help!" I screamed again._

"Ally?" the teachers voice snapped my eyes open. I blinked a few times and looked up to him, he looked angry. "How dear you disrupted the class with your sleep talking" he growled. I looked around to see everyone laughing at me, nothing new. "I'm sorry Mr-"I started. He cut me off, "Go to the principal's office, but first go clean your nose" I frowned and touched my nose only to reveal blood on my fingers. I sighed and quickly packed up my books before running out towards the girl's bathroom. My nose is bleeding, why the hell is my nose bleeding? It was bleeding in my dream as well. Now the dreams are hurting me, what's going on?

"Ally! Ally" her voice muttered in my mind, I glanced up at the hand waving in my face. "Earth to Ally?" she muttered. I snapped out of whatever I was in and stared at her, "Yes?" I asked. She frown, "Ally, are you alright?" Trish asked concern. "I'm fine, what do you want?" I asked her. She continued frowning, "Well like I said all lunch and this whole time, I'll meet you at the dance ok?" she informed. I nodded and walked out the front doors of the school, "Ok" I muttered. "Oh Ally tonight is going to be perfect, I can imagine it now, me and Dez are dancing under the new moon" she smiled to herself. I frowned, "New Moon?" I asked. She looked back to me, "Do you even pay attention in class, Mr Johnson explained it to us" she stated. I just shook my head, "What's the New Moon?" I asked her. I have noticed in all my dreams it always involves three things, the marking and necklace, the feeling of power and the moon. "The New Moon, is a phase of the moon, it comes in random times, like it's never predictable. It's like the Moon starts its life again, if it doesn't start its life again then it would die and kill the balance of life" she explained. "Balance of life?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yes everything in the world is balanced, men and women, Yin and Yan, Jupiter and Mars. The Moon and sun" she explained. I nodded, "So what's so special about this moon?" I asked her. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Nothing" she laughed, "It's just the moon, the only reason it has a name is because it changes colour but part from that it's just a normal night with a full moon" she explained. "Anyway Ally, I'll see you tonight" she smiled before jumping in her bus. Changes colour? How can a moon change colour, I frowned and made my way home.

"Nana?" I called out. I threw my bag and shoes by the door and walked in the little house, it wasn't big or rich looking but its home. "Allyson" she called back, her voice strained. I walked into the lounge to see her sitting in the same spot. "Hey nana, how are you feeling?" I asked while taking a seat in front of her, her eyes looked to mine, "Oh I'm fine Allyson" she croaked. I nodded "Nana, tonight is the Moonlight Fall Dance, can I go?" I asked her, I was hoping she would say no, so I didn't have to go. "Of course dear, Serene will be watching tonight" she exclaimed. Who is Serene? "Nana who is Serene?" I asked her. She looked to me and frowned, "The New Moon is tonight?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes Nana" I confirmed. "Oh Ally, be careful tonight" she ordered, "Be careful" she whispered to herself before looking back out to the lawn out front. I bent over to Nana and kissed her cheek, "I will Nana" I exclaimed. I was about to walk out until she called to me, "Allyson, I love you" she smiled weakly, I placed my hand of her soft fragile skin, "I love you to Nana" I smiled.

The full body mirror showed me myself, I stared. I actually looked more alive, I was dressed in my dress for the dance. I have no idea where Trish got this from, it was sure beautiful, I felt like it was going on to waste, that it was wasted on me. The dress finished to my mid-thigh, it was a strapless silver dress, it had some sort of glitter or tiny rocks to make it shimmer and glitter in the light. It fitted well against my figure. I curled my hair and let it fall down my back. I done my makeup to suit the dress, I added foundation to hide the fact that I look like walking dead and added mascara and a bit of eye-liner. I went with the moon idea and added white and silver eye shadow around my eyes, and to top it off I added some lip gloss. Now I stared at myself, looking at the person who didn't look like me at all. But I still wondered in the back of my head, why would my nana tell me to be careful? Be careful from what?

"Nana, I'm going now" I called out while walking down the stairs. I walked into the lounge to see her still sitting upon my granddad's old rocking chair. "Nana?" I asked. Her little head span around, "Allyson, you look beautiful" she smiled. I smiled back and sat by her side. "Nana, are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, "Of course dear, I have the blood of Serene running through these old bones" she joked. I chuckled lightly, "Ok then nana, I better get going" I smiled. She nodded, "I'll see you soon" I informed before pecking her cheek and making my way out. "Allyson" she called out. "Yes nana?" I asked. Her arm reached out, it looked as if she was handing me something. I put my hand out, "What is it Nana?" I asked. She smiled and let go of whatever she was holding into my hand. "It's yours now" she smiled. I opened my hand to find a small rock; it was white and blue, just like in my dreams. I gasped and dropped it on the ground. "Nana, what is it" I shrieked. I couldn't believe it was exactly how I dreamed it, each little cut to it, the same colour, I found myself soon hyperventilating. "Honey, don't be afraid of it, it's a part of you. It's your Petra" she explained. I looked down to the rock to see it lightly glowing; I bent down and grasped it in my hand. I felt weird when I touched, I can't explain it but it felt weird. "Petra?" I asked Nana. "Yes Allyson, now run along" she exclaimed. "And don't forget to wear it" she ordered. I nodded and squeezed it in my hand, "Ok Nana I will, I'll be home later" I smiled gently before walking out. I don't want this rock, why would my nana give it to me? Why is my life so damn messed up? I took a deep breathe in and made my way to the reserve for the dance. I stared at the rock and gently put it around my neck, I trust Nana and if she says to wear it I guess I should wear it right?

**Leave a review and tell me what you think is it worth continuing? Um I know it might seem like 'what the hell is going on' at the moment but the idea is to keep reading and find out what's going on with Ally **** By the way some of the information might not even be real, like the whole New Moon, so yeah haha, it's real in this story though :P**

**Review pretty please **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The New Moon

**Thank reviewers **** Um warning this chapter is as confusing if not more :/, but just read my Author's note at the bottom. So the writing POV changes as well, it goes from 1****st**** person which is Ally's POV to 3****rd**** person, like as if you were watching it, just warning. And the first paragraph is in time then it goes back a few hours :/ if that make sense anyway just read and try to understand :P haha.** _This kind of writing is her dreams BTW haha._

**Sorry for mistakes **

The tears fell from my eye's looking at her. I shouldn't have gone I should have stayed and been here for her. I screamed out for someone but no one came. Why is the world so cruel, why do they always take everyone away from me? I screamed again and groaned from the stabbing pain in my heart. There's nothing left for me now, I cried out in pain again, wincing at the fresh cuts on my cheeks. If there's nothing left for me then why must I still live the nightmare I face? Why am I still alive?

_**A few hours earlier**_

"Ally?" Trish called out. I turned myself around and smiled, finally, I've been walking around for ages trying to find her. The light from the fairy lights sparkled in my eyes; the night skies were plain and pitch black, not even a single star or the New Moon. The air was lightly breezy; all was heard was the soft movements of the trees in the reserve and the laugh clutter of the other students. "Trish" I smiled. She walked over to me in a beautiful blue gown, Dez was dressed to match. Of course he was Trish would have picked out his clothes. "Ally, you look beautiful" she smiled, I blushed lightly. "So do you and Dez looking handsome" I complimented. "Thank you Ally" he smirked. "I knew it, I knew it" Trish bragged. "You knew what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes playfully, "I knew that dress would look great on you" she stated. I chuckled, "Yes, of course you did" I replied.

The night went along better than I expected. It's about 10 o'clock and not once have I been hit in the face or laughed at. Me, Trish and Dez had spent the whole time dancing and laughing at others who were dancing, there was no Cassidy or any of her bitches to ruin anything. "Ally, the New Moon is going to appear soon, so is it alright if Dez and I hit the dance floor?" she asked. "Of course you two can, have fun" I winked, Trish giggled and grabbed hold of Dez hand before dragging him to the dance floor. Trish was telling me before that the moon dies for about 10 minutes and then this sort of eclipse happens with the New Moon, it apparently slowly devolves itself so I'm actually pretty pumped to see it, I mean this is a once in a lifetime show. I sat at the round dinner table and played with its blue fabric that sat on top. I actually felt a bit at peace, with the little lights and the light breeze and nice peaceful music, I actually feel happy for once in my life.

"Ok everyone the New Moon is going to appear in the sky and then slowly disappear, this is the first stage on the phase, so get those phones out people this is a once in a lifetime experience" Mr Johnson explained on the stage. I smiled to myself and made my way to my feet and stared up at the sky, he was right I could see it, the Moon appearing through the black clouds. It wasn't the whole moon; it was slowly forming its shape as a circle. I smiled at the image until I felt myself being dragged away.

A hand gripped over my mouth and pressed hard against it so any sounds wouldn't be heard. They had me in some sort of grip and dragged me towards the small forest behind me. So much for my happy night then again I should have known that something was going to happen to me. I knew who it was to; I didn't have to think about it because as soon as someone grabbed me, I knew it was Cassidy.

The hands let me go and threw me into a tree, their laughter echoed in my ears. "Hello there Ally" she hissed. I turned myself around, "Am I surprised?" I muttered. "Well good, I'm happy I scare you" she hissed while walking closer to me. "Scared?" I chuckled, "Why would I be scared of a bitch like you?" I hissed back. It's true though I'm not scared of her. She growled and punched me right in the face, her impact sent me to the ground. "What did you call me?" she hissed. I went to get up until Tilly and Julie grabbed an arm each and pinned me to the tree behind me. She sent punch after punch to my face and then a kick straight into my gut making me groan in pain. "Scared now?" she hissed before punching my face and stomach. I could feel the bruises and cuts she left from her rings she was wearing. She looked straight to my face and grabbed hold of my face forcing me to stare at her, "You are a stupid scared bitch!" she growled. I stared at her and spat in her face. She squealed and step back, then her eyes shot straight to me, I knew I was going to pay for that. "You are dead" she growled before kicking me in my stomach again and throwing me on the muddy ground.

She could feel ever single hit Cassidy forced on her, the bruises and cuts were still rare. She gently sat up wincing at each move; her eyes looked up and stared upon the now half dead moon. She sighed in pain, as much as she wanted to cry she felt to drained and sore to, she made the promise right there, the promise that Cassidy will pay for what she does to her. She wiped the blood from her nose and tried to make her way to her feet. Finally she stood on her legs, barely able to stand without feeling the need to fall over, she was about to make her first step until her attention was quickly snapped by something else. Her rock that lay on her neck was glowing. The silver light cleared the darkness around her. The light grew brighter and brighter. She gasped and grabbed hold of the rock in her skinny fingers, Petra is what her nana called it. Petra? What is a Petra? She ripped it from her neck and glanced upon the rock that shined like a star. She wanted to throw it away and curse it for reminding her of her dreams but she felt like it was trying to tell her something. Is she going crazy or is she died? She squeezed her eyes closed and trusted what the rock was trying to say. Her eyes widen as the random image of her Nana appeared in her brain.

I don't know what it was, I felt like the Petra was talking to me, whispering to me. As soon as I closed my eyes, my poor little Nana appeared in my brain and then I felt it, I felt like something is wrong. When I opened my eyes, the crystal's light faded and it no longer shined its colour.

I quickly turned around and ignored any plain I felt, my legs were moving as fast as they could running towards the little house I call home. Each breath was already a struggle for me but I sucked it in, I forced myself to see my Nana. I was running around the last few houses before finally reaching my house. My chest was burning and I felt so weak. I quickly pulled open the front door.

"Nana?" I called out, the house was dark and quiet, I couldn't even hear the sounds from her small radio player. "Nana?" I called out again, but still no reply. I ran into the lounge and expected to see her on the same old rocking chair but she wasn't there. I ran in and searched around, but she wasn't anywhere, that was until I caught a glimpse of her lying on the deck outside the house. My whole body went numb; I pushed the small table out of my way and pulled open the sliding door.

"Nana?" I panicked dropping to my knees and gently lifting her head onto my lap. She didn't reply, not even a little mumble. I placed my fingers on her neck to check her pulse but nothing. "Please god, please" I begged, the tears come out, pouring down my cheeks. I placed my hand on her skin to find it pale and white cold, "Nana, no" I cried.

_**Present time **_

She looked up to the sky, the Moon had died now just like her poor Nana. The tears never stopped streaming down her face, she felt so lost, so in pain. The sky was empty now, just like she was. Then slowly the first light appeared in the sky, the first sign of the New Moon. She sat next to the body of her helpless Nana. The light was no longer around her or in her. Then suddenly she screamed in pain, it wasn't the pain of her Nanas death that made her scream though. It was a familiar pain that she felt in a familiar dream.

Her high pitch scream filled the silent night; she threw herself against the wooden deck in pain. Her eyes watered a different feeling, not the feeling of loss but the feeling of pain and torture. She looked to where the pain was coming from and was left looking at her arm. She remembered this feeling; it was in her dreams, the nightmares she tried so hard to not remember. She screamed again squeezing tight on to her arm. Her eyes looked up at the developing moon in the sky; this was all a mystery to her. She looked down to her arm; a white light slowly appeared in the shape of the familiar pattern. Each swirl and flick of its fine marking was seen before. She gasped and let out cries of pain and help. "Help me" she screamed, squeezing tight onto her arm. "Help me" she screamed.

The pain moved up her arm and on to her shoulder, each time she screamed out and cried millions of tears. The sharp burning pain was ice cold; she noticed her necklace glow the same colours of the New Moon. As the moon developed more so did the marking on her arm. She tried so hard to breathe in whatever she was feeling but she couldn't stop the screams and cries. She was left rolling on the grass, scratching out for it to stop. What was going on with her? Why was she feeling the burning feeling, why won't someone help her?

The marking was almost complete and she was now facing the last of it. She focused her eyes on the New Moon and watched it. Its colours changed as the circle was becoming more round. When the marking had reached around her hips and on her lower part of her stomach it burned in one place. The burning was as if she was being branded with a red iron stamp. She let out a final scream and rested her head on the ground, sobbing to herself. Just when she thought that it was over the marking shined the same colour the moon was and her necklace. Her eyes burned and it felt as if her hair was on fire. The New Moon was shining its silver sparkles to the world. She was shining as well, why was she shining?

I've never felt like this before, this sort of feeling. Straight after the burning sensation I felt it, it was like it just hit me, I wanted to say I didn't like the feeling but I would be lying, I loved it. My whole body glowed, my skin felt hydrated and new. My hair felt more alive, I felt more alive. I felt powerful. The moon, I know this has something about the moon but I didn't care at this moment. After feeling like shit for the last few years I finally feel like nothing can ever hurt me again.

Her hair was flaming white and her once brown eye's was now a deep electric blue, she felt power run through her body. Her face was once cut and bruised but now it was radiant, filled of life, it was glowing. She could feel the wind pick her up from the ground and swirl around her. Just like the girl in her dreams her arms raised, like she was picking something up. The power she felt when she did was so addictive; she loved it, the feeling of power. Her arms rose higher as did she. Her feet suddenly lift from the ground, and slowly rose upwards in the sky. She smirked at the feeling; she seemed to feel more power as she gradually got higher. She liked it so much but then darkness suddenly slower seep her. She could feel blood run from her nose. Her reflection from the house window displayed her. Her hair was now as white as a star and her whole eyes glisten and sparkled white. What was going on? She saw the tattoo of her body gleam, this was a dream, it had to be, she had a dream like this so this was just another dream, soon she'll wake up and be panting for air, she'll be in her bed. But when the pain became harder for her to handle she didn't wake up as usual, instead she was left feeling every single stab this feeling gave her.

What was going on with me? Was this puberty; was this what every girl has to go through? I could feel ice cold liquid run through my body. Before it made me powerful but now it's coming to much, it's too much power for my body or me to handle. I'm going crazy, I just know it. People don't hover or light up like some lighthouse. I'm dead, I was knocked out in the forest by Cassidy and this is all a stupid illusion.

Whatever is inside of me was ripping out my skin now, I couldn't handle it anymore, the pain, everything was too much. My nose was bleeding and I could feel myself fall into darkness, but the feeling didn't want to leave me, it stayed and pumped through my body. My vision was becoming pitchy now, I wanted it to stop, I wanted it to go away. "Help!" I screamed out, but again no one came.

"Help me please" I cried now. I was pretty sure I was going to die until someone came into my messed up vision. I could see someone through the glowing of my eyes and darkness that was sneaking on me. It was a 'he' I could make out his blonde hair. "Help" I cried again.

She was still floating about 2 metres off the ground, her hair was still flaming white and her eyes were still glistering white and blue. She noticed him beyond the amount of pain she felt and called for help. He tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear him through the high pitch screeching in her ears. He yelled out again but she couldn't hear him, that's when she knew that soon this power will become too much for her and she'll die. Not like she thought dying was a bad thing, actually she wanted to die but first she wanted to bury her Nana and then think about death for herself. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling take over her, she gave up, there was no use now.

"You control it, if you want it to stop you have to make it" she heard someone say, it was so clear. Her eyes opened wide and looked around, she noticed the boy still standing there trying to explain something to her. "Cease it" she heard him say. She didn't know what he meant cease it? How can she seize it? "How?" she tried to call. "You want it to stop then stop it" she heard his voice so clear like as if she didn't hear it through her ears but her mind. She nodded and closed her eyes, she had no idea what she was doing but all she knew was she wanted it all too stop to stop whatever was going on. She pictured it in her mind, the image of this feeling escaping her body, her brown hair and brown eyes, her normal self. "Stop" she called in her mind.

As she said those words her body returned to its normal colour, she felt all the pain drain from her body. The lamp inside the house was the only light now. She exhaled relief but was then suddenly overcome with the blackness that tried to sneak on her before. Her body gave up and she fell from mid-air. She waited to hit the grassy ground beneath her but it never come, instead she landed in the soft comfort of someone's arms. She looked to the face of a young teenage boy before then sinking in to darkness.

_My hair was caught in the ice cold breeze brought in through the window. The tattoo on my arm was glowing but this time it didn't hurt, it actually felt nice against my skin. I looked around to find myself in a hospital; I frowned and walked down the white hallways. People would just walk past me as if I was a ghost. I continued walking and found myself stopping by a new born holding centre. Then I heard it, a cry. I looked in and then walked in slowly. The cry was getting louder as I got closer. I stopped and stared at the little baby crying in a plastic cot. His cries pumped in my ear drums. I placed my hand on his check, his little hands pulled at his blonde hair. "Who are you?" I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked to me, he can see me? He blinked his little chocolate brown eyes at me and smiled. I returned the smile, who is this boy?_

_The next thing I know someone walk into me, the person who did didn't notice though, like I said I was a ghost I think. "I'll show you" the man explained to another man as he reached his hands out to the little boy. "Where?" the guy with chocolate brown hair asked, I must say he looked familiar. The blonde hair guy pulled the little babies top up and pointed to a mark on the lower part of his stomach. It was the same symbol that was marked on me, "See he is the one" the blonde haired man explained. I frowned what does he mean the one? The brown haired man looked surprise but yet relieved, he was about to reply until someone else walked into the room. "He must be prepared" a soft voice explained. My head whipped around, "Mum?" I whispered to myself._

_I knew it was her; she had that same little dimple by her cheek and those beautiful brown eyes I can never forget. "Of course" the women behind her explained. My mum wobbled in holding on to her stomach, wait a minute, she's pregnant? The other blonde lady behind my mother walked by the baby and gently picked him up, "Who would have thought it was my boy?" she smiled, wait up that's her son? I am beyond confused right now. "Well I always knew he was destined to be great" the blonde man smiled and put his arm around the lady. "You will prepare him and we will prepare this one" my mother informed before looking down to her stomach. The brown hair guy walked by her side and placed his hand on her stomach, "Of course we will, dearest" he smiled to my mum before kissing her cheek lightly. "Dad?" I whispered again, I can't believe it, it's my parents, why can't they hear me or see me? "Mum, Dad!" I screamed trying my hardest to get their attention, "Mum! Dad!" I cried out loud._

**Ok so I know it's beyond confusing right now, and you probably have no idea what just happened. The answers will be coming in the next chapter, sorry I wanted to introduce the idea of it first before getting in the detail. So I'll just help clear things up, it obviously can't actually happen, but Ally was grown to her family secret, she had come of age. Um I don't want to really ruin anything but basically what's happening to her has something to do with her bloodline years and years ago, like in ancient times. Obviously the boy was Austin, basically Austin part in this is he is destined to help Ally basically and you'll find out more about it next chapter, so yeah. I'm sorry if yous are confused, if you have any questions just ask **** please keep reading the adventures start soon :P, if you haven't noticed I love my supernatural programmes haha, like Vampire Diaries and Once upon a time and Twilight oh oh and Avatar: the legend of Ang ( the part when Ally was floating in the air, imagine it like when Ang does it or storm off x-man :P) anyway I just wanted to give this idea a shot :P **

**So please review? Tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- My Destiny 

**So you know how I said the answers will all be in the next chapter I was lying, I don't want to rush it and all and yeah so just read it and yeah haha :P**

**Sorry for mistakes :P oh and this chapter kind of skips through in some parts, just warning you's.**

The bright sunlight made my eyes slowly pull open. I blinked to rid the sleep and stared around the room. It was my room, my same dull room, with the cream coloured wallpaper and white curtains. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, wow, did I have a weird dream last night or what, it felt so real. I smiled and sighed in relief, I was a bit relief that it was just a terrible nightmare. I pulled myself off from my bed to only fall back down in pain. My body was in terrible pain; I pulled the blankets off me and looked down to see me still in my silver dress from last night. Then I looked to my arm to see a tattoo. I gasped, "No, no, no, no, no, no" I ranted before licking my finger and attempt to rub the tattoo off my body, it didn't come off through. Wait on? That's the tattoo from my dream? I looked at it in fear, what happened last night? I sighed and buried my face in my hands until quickly popping my face back up. "Nana" I whispered to myself.

I quickly jumped off my bed and pulled open my door, ignoring the fact that my body was in pain. "Nana?" I called out as I ran down the stairs. "Nana, are you here?" I called again, but the silence only welcomed me. I looked in the lounge but she wasn't there, "Nana?" I asked again. "Kitchen" I whispered to myself. A part of me hoped that she would be in the kitchen making us a nice cup of tea but then another part knew that she died; I felt her cold skin and stared into her closed eyes. "Nana" I called again, I was about to give up until I heard the front door open and then close. "Nana" I smiled before quickly running from the kitchen to the front door.

"Nana where have you-"I smiled while walking around the corner but I stopped and glanced at the teenage boy in front of me, he was not my Nana. Without thinking I screamed in fear and grabbed the first object in reach as a weapon, I threw at the person. The telephone flew in the air until jerking back and hit my face, that's when I wished that we had a cordless phone, but Nana thought it was too much technology for her to handle. "Oww" I moaned as I rubbed my head. A small chuckle escaped from his lips, I glared back up to him. "Who are you?" I asked as mean as I could.

His gentle chocolate brown eyes kindly looked at me, his shaggy blonde hair nicely rested on his head, he didn't look no older than 17. He wore some ripped skinny jeans and black button up top with a white tie. I must admit he was pretty cute, if it wasn't for the fact that he's standing in my house and I don't even know who he is. He looked familiar, like the guy in my dream last night; well I think it was a dream.

He smiled and put out his hand, "Sorry, let me introduce myself I am Austin, Austin Moon" he introduced. I frowned, "What are you doing in my house?" I hissed, I'm sorry for being rude but seriously I'm scared. "I am your Paraclete" he mentioned. I looked at him as if I'm supposed to know what the hell he's talking about, Paraclete, what the hell is a Paraclete. "Ahh yeah a Paraclete…" I said in confusion, "Ok then, um can you leave my house" I muttered. He frowned, "You don't know who I am?" he asked. I frowned back, was I supposed to? "Um no, so do you mind?" I asked as I walked to the door and opened it, before signalling him to leave. "Where are your parents?" he asked. My eyes shot to him, "They died two years ago" I growled. He sighed and looked off in confusion, "It is not supposed to be like this" he explained. I frowned, "What do you mean it's not supposed to be like this?" I asked, is this a boy crazy or what, then again I think I'm crazy as well. "I mean you should already be prepared" he exclaimed, "You are the guardian, you know that right?" he stated. I let out a small chuckled and waited for the camera's that popped out of those Pranked shows, when it didn't come I looked back to his face to see it dead serious. "Guardian?" I asked, he nodded, "Yes you are the Guardian of Selene" he mention. There goes that stupid name again, who is this lady my great Nana or something? I frowned again before slowly walking over to the phone, "Aw yea Selene, I know her" I tried to act cool and play along with this weirdo. When he nodded I quickly picked up the phone and dialled 111. "Help, help me" I screamed into the phone, I sighed in anger to see that I ripped the plug out of the wall, stupid phone. I slammed the phone down and looked back to the boy staring at me in confusion.

"Can you please just leave" I asked, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish it was that easy" he muttered. "Ok I have no idea what you are and what is going on and now my Nana is missing, so if you don't mind I have to go look for her" I stated, sighing when I felt my body weaken more. "Your Nana died" he frowned. I stared at him in anger, "How do you know! Where is she!" I growled. "I called the funeral company to prepare for her burial, she's with them now" he exclaimed. "You have no right to do that, you don't even know her, I don't even know you!" I hissed trying not to cry in front of this stranger. "Get out!" I growled, I marched to the door and opened it, "Get out!" I felt the tears prick at my eyes. "But-"he started but my anger cut him off, "No, just get out!" I yelled before grabbing his arm and pulled it out. "Ally, here" he pulled something fromm his bag. It was a leather book, it looked torn and old. "How do you know my name? No it doesn't matter, just go" I growled. He turned to face me, "Just take the book and read it, it'll explain some things" he begged. I sighed and took it from his hands before slamming the door in his face. I looked at the book and noticed that stupid symbol marked on the front. The tears were coming out now, I hated this, I hated my life, whatever is going on I just to forget about it not find out more. I walked straight to the rubbish bin and threw the book in, no way am I reading that.

After accepting the fact my Nana was gone I rang the Funeral Company, they said that she died of a heart attack, I felt sad to see her died like that, I always wanted her to die in peace like in her sleep, not because she can't breathe. They planned her Funeral for tomorrow, so I have to attend it and then the next day I have school. It's better for me to get right back into my routine if I want everything to go by normally. All I wanted was to forget everything weird that's happening to me and never think about it again, I have better things to think about, like the fact that I'll have to live with a family because there is no one else for me to go to. I walked over to my Granddad's old rocking chair and took a seat on it. How it smelt like my Nana so much, I buried my head in the brown leather and sobbed to myself, I cried tears after tears, I hate my life so much, I hate it.

She felt lost and depressed when she woke the next morning, nothing was inside of her, it was also the first night she didn't have those stupid dreams. She dressed in black and made her way to the church downtown. She didn't have the strength in her to care about life anymore, she didn't care about drinking or eating or even breathing, she was stuck between living and death. The funeral was boring and sad looking, with the old creaky church house, the little amount of people, the coffin in the front, the sobs of other people and the soft howls of the winds and patter of the heavy rain outside. Everything a funeral should be like right?

Now she found herself standing in the dark shadows of a graveyard. She couldn't even remember when or how she got here. She looked to her Nana's closed box as they slowly lowered it down into the deep hole. Just to be left and forgotten, she won't forget Nana, she promises. The tears blended in with the rain that fell down her face. She was standing in the rain as everyone slowly walked away from the freshly buried coffin deep in the hole. She stared at it and let the tears fall from her eyes, she couldn't believe it, she had no one, no one at all, she was alone and she had no one who loved her anymore. She fell to her knees and cried more, she didn't see the point in life anymore, she didn't feel alive at all, she was lost and confused.

She found herself in bed that night just lying there staring up at the wall. The child support people told her to live in her house for a few more days and then they'll send a person to come around to get her, by then she should have her things packed and she's ready to leave. She would have tried to make a proposal but there wasn't even enough energy inside of her to fall asleep let alone make a proposal. She rested her head against the pillow and tried to fall asleep, since she had school tomorrow.

My feet dragged me to school, I didn't even add any makeup because I don't really care if people thought I looked scary, I probably did since I didn't get any sleep last night but like I said I really don't care. I made my way through the entrance of the school, only to be glanced upon straight away, I could already hear them mutter rumours of me being an Emo or Suicidal, me and Emo, no way, but me and Suicidal, maybe.

"Hey Walking dead, are you alright?" Trish asked. "Yea I'm fine" I lied. She took my face in her hands; "Ally, I'm sorry for your lost, you'll get through this" she smiled. I nodded; "Yea I will" I smiled, but inside of me, I knew I wasn't going to get through this. "So have you heard of the new student?" she smiled excitedly, Dez coughed, "Excuse me" he asked her, she rolled her eyes, "Dez you know I love you" she covered. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you too" he smiled. "Um I really don't care Trish, I've got to go to class" I muttered before quickly turning around and walked to my first class.

I had gone through 4 classes in peace, well not really peace but there weren't any problems, I had one more class until lunch. I walked into English and sat at the back, I was happy I was early, so I didn't have to walk in with the whole class staring at me. About 5 minutes everyone started to arrive, I started down at my desk and buried my eyes into the random words scratch into it. I heard everyone mutter loudly as they walked in, I was tempted to put my headphones in but I didn't want to risk losing it if the teacher saw it. I pulled out my book until I heard some slide the chair next to me across, my eyes quickly glared at the person and then widen. "Hello" Austin smiled. I gasped lightly, "What are you doing here?" I growled, I looked around and noticed the big group of girls staring at him, then there eyes looked to me and gave me the evils. "Have you read the book?" he asked. "No! I threw it away! Now leave me alone" I hissed quietly. His eyes widen, "You threw it away?! Where?" he hissed back. I rolled my eyes, "I didn't ask for any of this ok! I don't want any of this, so go away" I growled, the teacher walked in straight after. I think he got my message because he didn't say anything after that.

I was happy to get out that period, that boy he is so annoying. He did do what I told him though which was leave me alone, but just having him in my class was annoying. I made my way outside for lunch today; I wasn't in the mood to listen to everyone gossip in the lunch hall. I grabbed an apple and made my way behind the oak tree, no one really comes around here.

I took a small bite out of the apple until spitting it back out, I looked at the apple and threw it away. I sat down and stared at the table in front of me, I was done asking questions and I was done caring about the answer. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm my thoughts in the head, so many questions filled them, and the curious person I am, I mean was, just wants to know the answers. Just when I opened my eyes a familiar hand gripped around my mouth again and dragged by the side of the janitor shed, her hands locked on me and then slammed me against the wall.

"Hello, Ally" she hissed, Tilly and Julie laughed. I rolled my eyes, I was done talking to them, I'll just let them do what they want, maybe this time they might actually kill me, fingers crossed. Cassidy fist slammed against my cheek and then her foot kicked right in my gut, I didn't groan or anything I just stared at the tree behind her. "You're scared" she growled. I didn't reply to her, she hit my face again but this time was right in my nose, I could feel the blood leak from it, I didn't care though. "Say it, say you're scared" she yelled. I just continued staring at the tree. "Say it" she ordered. She hit me again and again, "You're pathetic, just like your Grandma and your stupid parents" she growled. My eyes flicked from the tree to her, she could hurt me all she likes but talk about my family like that, that's the last straw. "Don't talk about them like that" I hissed. Finally her face grew an evil grin, "Or what? What will you do" she beckoned. I pushed my hands against her chest sending her flying to the ground, Tilly and Julie quickly grabbed my arms. "You're gonna pay" she growled. As usual I would just secure my face so she didn't do any damage but something made me feel like I could actually beat the three of them. I could feel it in my body, this sort of control I have, I could feel her blood running through her body, I could feel myself gain control of it. When her fist came flying towards my face I felt my hands rise and I stopped it. "What the hell?" she screeched. When I looked at what just happened her fist was in my face although it wasn't touching me, it was only inches from it. "I can't move it" she panicked. I looked to Tilly and Julie who were looking at me. It was me who did that, I could feel it; I could feel her blood ran in my fingers and I stopped her fist. "What did you do to me?" she screeched, I panicked for a second not realising what I actually had done. I have control, for once in my life I feel as if she is nothing against me and like I said I was going to make her pay for what she does to me.

With my hands I sent her straight into the tree behind her, I didn't even have to touch her and I was finally getting my revenge. Through my jersey I was wearing the tattoo started to glow again, but this time it didn't burn, it felt like it was supplying my power. I grinned and picked Cassidy up from the ground and sent her flying hard against the tree again. "Help me" she screamed. Tilly and Julie looked scared, they looked at me with wide eyes, they couldn't even say anything and I could tell they both were shaking uncontrollably. "Boo" I scared, they both jumped and quickly ran off screaming, I chuckled to myself. "You idiots help me" Cassidy screamed, I smiled and then focused my eyes back to Cassidy. "You scared Cassidy?" I asked evilly, I picked her from the ground and held her off the ground, floating in the air helplessly. The power in me felt so good, but it also felt dark, but at that moment I didn't care, all I was thinking about this hurting her. I moved my hands so that she was pressed against the tree, "How are you doing that?" she muttered. I smiled, "Whose weak now Cassidy?" I smiled, while gently squeezing my hands together, I loved this feeling, I love how she screamed out in pain. The control I have on her was refreshing; it was nothing I've ever felt before, like my whole body was filled of life. I used more of the power and smiled, "Stop, I can't breathe" she screamed, as much as I wanted to stop it seemed as if the power I wield was taking over me and controlling itself. My fist squeezed tighter together and Cassidy started screaming louder, I could see the blood slowly drip from her nose. I wanted to stop but I couldn't, next thing I know Cassidy's eyes widen, "Your hair and your eyes" she screeched through the pain. I looked to my hair and noticed it was slowly going white, what the hell is going on? My hands squeezed together tighter, Cassidy groaned in pain and the blood from her nose started to flow out more, I was killing her, I knew it but I couldn't stop, the power inside of me had taken over. "Please stop" she cried. I was panicking now, I couldn't stop it, it was happening again, my rock was glowing and my hair and eyes. Although it didn't hurt me it was hurting others, I was panicking watching Cassidy suffer and slowly dying. "I can't stop it" I cried out to Cassidy. She screamed louder.

I looked around for someone to help me, "Help" I screamed, my scream was nothing compare to Cassidy's though. Then I heard it, "Ally?" he asked, I looked around for the person but saw no one, "Where are you? Help me please" I begged. "I'm coming" he called, I couldn't see the person, it was the same voice from my dream, well I think it was a dream, although like last time I didn't hear his voice with my ears it was as if he said it in my head. I looked around more then finally saw Austin running around the corner; his eyes were blue just like mine. "Austin, help me" I cried. His eyes flickered from me to Cassidy, "Ally you're killing her" he declared. He ran by me and took hold of my fists, "Breathe through it, Ally, you control it, not the other way around" he softly uttered. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate, "I can't" I panicked, he grabbed my face to look in his electric blue eyes, doesn't he have brown eyes? I asked myself, "Ally, you can do this" he confirmed. I nodded and closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly. "Good, control it" he muttered. I took a deeper breathe in and forced the power out before exhaling. I continued this until I felt empty again. "You did it" he nodded. I opened my eyes and stared at his now chocolate brown eyes, he lightly smiled to me, I was about to smile until I was cut off from a loud scream. "You freak Dawson, you almost killed me. You are a freak" she screamed before wiping her nose and quickly running off. I sighed while turning around and walked to the tree I was slamming her against just a few minutes ago.

I sat against the tree and buried my face in my hands, "What is wrong with me" I muttered. "Nothing is wrong with you" he mentioned. I looked up and met the eyes of this young teenage stranger; I sighed and buried my head back into my hands. "Do you want answers Ally?" he asked. I looked back up and nodded, "What is wrong with me?" I asked my voice was husky because I wanted to cry so baad. "Come and we'll read the book together, it'll give you some sort of answers" he smiled while putting out his hand. I sat there for a few seconds until giving in and looked up at him; I took hold of his hand and made my way to my feet.

I ditched the rest of school and went back to the house with this Austin kid, he told me that he understands that weird things are happening to me but it's supposed to be like this, he said he can tell me what's wrong, maybe if I find out what's wrong then I can get rid of it.

"Where's the book?" he asked. I closed the door behind me and walked to the rubbish bin before pulling it out. "Here" I handed it to him. He shook his head, "Read it" he exclaimed. I stared at him for a second and nodded before walking over to the couch and placed the book of my lap, he took a seat next to me. I stared at the symbol engraved on the leather cover, "What is that symbol?" I asked him. He ran his fingers through his hair, "That's the symbol of Luna" he exclaimed. "Luna?" I asked him. He scowls, "Do you know anything?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "No, nothing at all, why is this so important?" I asked him. He sighed, "Well we have a lot to get through" he mumbled. I nodded in agreement, "So Luna?" I asked him. "Luna means Moon, its Latin although it's also Greek and Spanish" he explained. I nodded, "What is up with me and the moon" I moaned. "You are the guardian of it" he exclaimed. My eye's shot up to him, "You were being serious before?" I gasped. He nodded, "Yes Ally, you are the Guardian of Selene and the keeper of Luna, this is your destiny" he exclaimed. The whole time he said that I stared at his face, "Say again?" I asked in shocked.

**So I'm sorry if it's still confusing but I promise the next chapter will help out a bit, I hope this did though, then again who needs to know the answers straight away :P lets just get to know the story line? Hahah na you'll hear the background story next chapter. I'm actually so happy some of yous like it, so thank you so much :D and I promises it does get better although I am making it up as I go along :P**

**If you's want some help try rescreaching Selene because she is a real person, haha well not really person, in my story though I'll be altering her haha :P I hope that helps. Most the stuff in the story comes from my imagination :P hahah**

**queenc1- Thank you so much, seriously, you are awesome because your always there supporting me through all my stories, so Thank you so much **

**Awesomesauce325- So know you rock **** haha, thank you so much for supporting my idea, I actually thought maybe no one will like it but obviously I was wrong so thank you, btw, love your profile pic **

**Guess(Love it)- Thank you sooooo much haha you are so awesome **** I love your review it makes me want to just give you a hug :L haha so a huge thank you to you too. **

**Brickbreaker- Your review was my favourite **** so I dedicate this chapter to you :P haha and yeah the grandma did die :P sadly. Um at the end it was her dream and the little boy was Austin and those were his parents and Ally's Parent's you'll find out more about it thought out the story **** anyway thank you so much for all your support **

**Anyway please leave a review, because it helps to know what others think about my story **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The myth of Selene

**Sorry for mistakes **

He chuckled at the surprised look on her face, "You are the guardian of-" he started to say again until her waving hand cut him off, "I heard you, I mean what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, confusion and anger and more confusion rested on her face. "It means read the book and you'll find out" he uttered before pointing at the book, she sighed and nodded, "I'm not going to die right if I like open it or anything?" she asked shyly. He chuckled again and shook his head, "You won't die" he confirmed, she read his face for a second before trusting him, she took a deep breathe in and opened it to the first page.

I stared down at the book; it was someone's writing, like a journal, it was obviously old, judged by the nice olden day print and the tea stained colour of the pages. I read the first words out loud,

_There's this story in the village, that one day the gods and goddess came down from the heavens to live among the people. They said they blended with the humans, in a human kind. They were forced to go back after the order of life was disrupted, but one goddess didn't leave, because she fell in love with the __shepherd, Prince Endymion. She stayed with him and they gave birth to a child, the gods found out about this child and vanish it away from her parents. Her mother sent a young Paraclete to look after her daughter; she marked him with her ancient symbol and gave him some of her power to help him look for the daughter. She also gave him a Petra to give to her, the Petra was a part of her own mother's Luna Petra. _

"What's a Petra?" I asked Austin who was lying back listening to the story, his head turned to face me, "Petra is Greek for stone" he exclaimed, I nodded and returned my eyes back onto the story.

_Once he was prepared he went looking for this god's daughter, he had no idea where to begin or what she looked like, the only help he had was the gifts the goddess gave him. Each time she was in trouble or needed him he would be able to hear her thoughts and feelings, and she would feel him as well, he would be able to talk to her through their minds. After years of searching, the Paraclete finally had found this young girl and gave her the Petra as the mother asked, he also explained to her who her mother is. She was shocked at first but understood in time._

_Behind all of this the mother was in trouble she was caught in a war between herself and her sister Phoebe. She and her sister are the balance of life, her being the goddess of Luna and her sister being the goddess of Sol._

"Sol?" I asked Austin. "Sol is sun" he informed. "Aww of course" I muttered sarcastically.

_They became in war after Phoebe fell in love with this shepherd as well, although the shepherd didn't love the sister but in fact Selene herself. Phoebe was angered by this and decided to not keep the balance of life with her sister and she turned against her. The world and human kind was in trouble after Phoebe had made this decision, the order of life was corrupted. Selene did her best to stand against her sister but her sister had created terrible monsters that Selene couldn't stand against. That was when Selene created the blessing of Luna; she sent the spell off to her daughter, Alliance. The blessing was as much as a curse as well because Selene had created it from the dark lands of Hades. Selene wanted to use the daughter to help her through the battle. _

_At this time the daughter had reached age for the curse to take place, it started with weird dreams and then one night she had experience a full amount of pain that was the night that she was marked with the tattoo of Luna. Selene had given the knowledge to the Paraclete and he was to guide her through her journey. He was to train her and help her overcome the dark side of her magic; she was to learn control and to up hold her magic. _

_Selene and Phoebe had taken over the heavens and used it as their own battle field, as much as the other gods wanted to help and stop this they couldn't because both sisters held a huge part of life. The world was suffering from this war, and Alliance was noticing this, she was angered. She went to her mother herself and begged her to stop this war, but the mother explained that if her sister wins then human kind and life everywhere would be killed and replaced by dark lands and fires everywhere. Alliance didn't want this at all and agreed to help her mother with the battle; she didn't understand though how she could help because the sister was obviously more powerful than herself. Selene had thought of an idea to stop her sister, she had used every magic she could inside of her and forced it upon her sister, the spell was an imprisonment spell. She had trapped her sister's power in her Luna Petra and hid it from her, the only way she was to find it was the small part she gave to her daughter Alliance. The consequence of Selene's spell was she was trapped as well in the Petra, Phoebe was forced to live back in her lands of Sol, she could not leave her home because of her weakness. _

_Alliance was left to finish the job, she was to clean up the mess her mother and aunty had made and she was to keep the order was life running and the balance to actually balance. Although she knew in time that Phoebe will never give up and try her hardest to search for this Petra, so this is where the curse comes in. _

"Wow…" my voice trailed off. "Pretty cool right" he exclaims, I nodded, "I know this is a great myth" I replied. He rolled his eyes, "Did you know you're so in denial" he muttered. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Just keep reading" he advised. I turned to the next page,

_The blessing of Selene, the blessing is as much as a curse. Because Phoebe has the hatred inside of her she had promised that she was going to destroy her sister if it took her, her whole life and because she is immortal the word whole life means forever. The curse or blessing ran through the blood line, every time the Petra of Selene felt endanger it trigger the curse of the bloodline, forcing her to live as the Guardian. A Paraclete was chosen to guide her through her journey; the Paraclete was someone who was in the bloodline of a person in the village Selene's love lived in. The guardian is to learn to control the power she has and to use it to stop what Phoebe had sent, her destiny was to protect the Petra with her life._

I turned to the next page,

_16AD- The 2__nd__ Guardian_

_I hated the dreams, I hated them so much. They felt so real all the time, I never got any sleep. After I turned 16 I told my mum about this she told me it was because of my destiny. Apparently hundreds of years ago my ancestors were caught up in a war, my ancestor Selene had forced a curse or blessing upon our family's line to the girls who age at the time. It was only triggered when the Petra of Selene was endangered. My Paraclete came to me just before I changed, he was so nice. Although I didn't know the secret until I was 16 my parents prepared me for this and they always told me that I was destined to do great._

_When I first started to use this power, it was so addictive; I couldn't believe it, although it was painful at first in time I grown to actually enjoy it. I felt so powerful, new and so radiant all the time. Locking the secrets was my favourite part; I found I had powers like no other, controlling water and blood just by moving my fingers. I could stop someone from breathing, I could create a tsunami or control when it rains or not. I could sing harmony's and hypnotize men; those were the secrets from the mermaids. I had unbelievably huge amount of power, but the bad thing about it is it uses so much strength to control it so therefore it is very hard for me to do most of that stuff, I would try but then I could feel myself loss control and then the darkness would control it. Something happened when it took over me, it made me do something bad, it killed people; it killed a lot of people that is why I only used it if I needed to, because it is unsafe to use it when it involves dark magic. _

"Why am I reading this for?" I closed the book and looked to Austin. He ran his fingers through his hair, "You are so oblivious" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes, "Ok listen, I have nothing left in life for me, I have lost my parents and my grandparents, I hate school because people treat me like shit and here you are coming into my already messed up life telling me some myth" I growled. "Stop telling me to read and just tell me what is all of this?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded, "Ok but just listen and understand ok?" he asked. I nodded, "The Petra of Luna is endangered, that is why the curse has trigged itself, you have to keep it safe because you are the guardian of Selene, the keeper of Luna" he explained. "These are no myths this is real and in this book are the words of the last hundred or so Guardians just like you, it is your destiny to stop whatever is endangering the Petra" he explained. I looked at his face and then pinch myself to make sure this is real, it was real. "Me?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, Allyson Dawson" he confirmed. I blinked a few times, "Me?" I asked again. He rolled his eyes, "How many times are you going to say that, it is you" he stated. What the fuck!

I started to laugh nervously and then look back up, "You mean, I am supposed to protect some rock from the sun? With some ancient powers a very old lady gave to me, and this rock around my neck in supposed to guide me to it, but I have to watch out because sometimes I might loss control because there's also dark magic running through my body as well?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, "There you go, you got it" he says. I laughed nervously again, "Your crazy" I laughed, "You are so crazy, maybe you need some help, I can call a mental home for you or something?" I offered he hand palmed his face. I put the book on the coffin table and was about to walk off until he grabbed my arm, he pulled my jersey up to reveal the tattoo on my arm, "Look at it Ally? How can you explain that?" he asked. "What about what happened that night when you changed Ally?" he stated while standing up and pointed to the backyard. I'm guessing it wasn't a dream. "Or what about you controlling Cassidy's blood?" he asked. "Or what about those dreams?" he asked while walking up to me. I looked down, he was right, "Stop denying it, it's real Ally, it's not a dream, you are not going to just wake up from all of this. You are the guardian" he confirmed. I looked back up angry, "I didn't ask for any of this! I don't want any of this" I growled at him. "I didn't ask for this too Ally, I didn't want to look for you and I don't want to have to travel around looking for a rock, but I have to, whether I like it or not" he growled back. I almost felt sorry for him; he's giving up this life for something that happened years ago. "What's so bad if this lady gets the rock?" I asked him. "She'll kill everyone in this whole world" he confirmed. "So basically, I'm responsible for everyone's fate?" I asked. He looked down and nodded, "Actually we are" he muttered. I sighed and walked back to the couch, I grabbed the book and skimmed through the pages not really reading it, I wanted to see when the last Guardian was.

_2001- Not a guardian_

_I am not a guardian but my daughter is. We had found her Paraclete in Texas, with his parents Mimi and Mike Moon, they understood what was going on and they said that they will train him for combat just in case, they also will inform him of his destiny. My little girl is so special, she doesn't understand though what is in stake for her in years to come, we want to tell her but it is forbidden until she comes to age, that is after she changes. I couldn't believe the story myself when my mother told me, I was happy though I didn't get this curse, but I'm happy it is my daughter who has, she's so strong and I know she'll make her parents proud. My little Allyson, if you are reading this, be strong baby girl, you can do this, me and your dad knew that you were destined to be great in life, go out there and make us proud baby girl, we love you so much. _

My eyes rested on her words, was that message for me? I read it over and over again; it was for me my name is Allyson. I looked to Austin who looked at what page I was on, "It's from your mother" he says. I looked at him, I could feel the tears prick at my eyes, "My mother knew what I am?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yes, she was supposed to train you, you know teach you how to control your power" he exclaimed. I sniffed; I wanted to cry so bad but not in front of him. My mother knew about this that means she wants me to endeavour through this craziness. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked him trying my hardest to be strong. "We have to find whatever is endangering this rock and keep it from getting in reach of Phoebe" he explained. I sighed and looked down; my parents would want me to do this right? Of course I'm right she said it right there. I looked back up and nodded, "Ok then, I'm in" I exclaimed. "Are you for real?" he asked. I nodded as I closed the book, "Yea I guess if, if my parents wanted this then I want it as well" I informed he nodded. "Ok then" he smiled; I returned the smile before looking back to the book, marked with the symbol of Luna. I am the guardian of Selene, an ancient Greek god, the goddess of the moon and the keeper of Luna, Luna being the moon and my destiny is to go looking for a rock, yes I said rock, and I have to protect with some ancient magical power…great maybe I am just plain crazy.

**So I hoped that help clear up a bit haha :P Thank you so much for all your reviews, haha, I'm so happy some like it, even though it sure is a crazy idea :P **

**Awesomesauce325- Na I haven't seen that episode yet but it sound really cool, here where I live they haven't even brang out season two **** haha stucky right? **

**Anyway please leave a review I feel so much more inspired when you do **

**Btw sorry if you're reading this and you also read my other story My special power, I'm working on the epilogue, I promise haha it's just I want it to be really amazing so I'm not really rushing it haha :P it'll get update soon through **

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- We hit the roads

**Sorry for mistakes :P**

"So what's the plans?" I asked him. Although I still felt sure as hell depressed inside, I didn't want him to know. I have come to the conclusion of saving this rock from dominating earth, to make my parents proud and then I can figure out how I'm going to die, who knows maybe I might die along the journey. "We need to get you train you, I guess I could help with that" he explained. "And how do you know what to do?" I asked him. "I don't actually know, I just do, also because my parents told me everything they knew about this situation, but they actually haven't had the Paraclete train the guardian since the very first Guardian Alliance" he informed. I nodded, "Well let's hope that we know what we're doing" I chuckled. He nodded, "Yes let's hope" he says.

"Ok so you need to find out where the rock is" he asks. I continued flipping the steaks in the pan, "And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked. I added a bit more oil to the pan, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the salad, "Um well the book said that your Petra is a part of it, that it's the only way you're going find the rock, so maybe you can use the rock to help you" he mentioned before dishing the salad onto plates. "I know" I smiled at the idea I got. I turned off the pan of the cooked steaks and opened one of the kitchen draws; I pulled out the world map. Austin was close by me; I spread the map on the table. "Maybe if I hover the stone over the map then maybe it'll just land on the place this other rock is" I muttered; "I saw it off a movie once" I laughed. He smiled, "It's worth a try" he replied. I smiled and attempt to take my necklace off around my neck, my fingers fidgeted around but they couldn't undo the small knot, "Here" he offered. I smiled gladly and moved my hands away, he unknotted and handed it to me, "Thanks" I thanked, he nodded in welcome.

I held the string in my hand and let the stone hover over the paper. It rocked side to side for a bit but then just stay still, "It's not working" I moaned. "Anymore ideas?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head, "Nope not that I can think of" I moaned. He ran his fingers through his hair again; I never noticed how cute his hair is. "Um has the rock showed you anything before?" he asked. I nodded, "Yea it did, um it showed me my Nana, the night I changed" I replied. "How did it show you?" he asked. "I held it in my hands and then closed my eyes, then it just showed me" I informed. He smiled, "Then just hold it in your hands, closed your eyes and kind of think it showing you where the rock is" he informed. I couldn't help but think of how crazy that sounded but I decided to just do it, I mean there hasn't been anything normal that has happened to me lately so… why not. "Ok then" I held the rock in my hands and closed my eyes. "Show me where" I whispered in my head, "Show me."

Images of a statue appeared in my head before quickly disappearing, then there was another image of the white house, then an image of a forest and then a waterhole and waterfall then I could see the rock deep in a cave somewhere. The images only lasted a second before quickly disappearing into darkness.

"Washington" I muttered. Austin looks at me, "What?" he asked. "The images were of the statue of Abraham Lincoln and then there was the white house" I informed. "So the rock is in Washington" he asked. I nodded, "I think so, but I think it's in some sort of forest in a cave in Washington" I explained. He sighed, "Well that doesn't make it easier" he sighed. I nodded, "I guess we better go to Washington" I asked. He nodded, "I guess we have to" he replied. I walked over to the steaks and dished the plates, "Here" I handed him a plate, he took it gratefully, "Thanks" he smiled. I took my plate and took a seat on the table. I played around with the food and stuck a bit of tomato in my mouth before spitting it back out, I put my fork on the plate and pushed it away. "You should eat, you need your energy" he exclaimed while putting a spoonful in this mouth. I grabbed hold of the plate of food and put it in the fridge, "I'm not hungry, I'm going to pack" I muttered before walking up the stairs and into my room. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes, I felt so tired as soon as I hit the bed, it was like all the sleep I've missed suddenly caught up on me, the next thing I know I was fast asleep in darkness.

_I walked into the open of a huge field, it was night time, the moon was high above the sky although it was red not its usual silver and white colour, it still felt just as nice though. I looked around and saw a girl who looked around my age; she had a young boy by her side. I walked up to her and this boy, obviously they couldn't see me. "It's coming leave Julius" she screamed to him. The boy looked at her worried face, "Alesha, come with me" he begged. Her eye colour and hair started to flow white and the rock around her neck glowed as well. I could see the tattoo on her arm burn white and blue, she slowly shook her head, "I can't and you know that Julius" she says. I knew that this must have been an old guardian and I'm living her life as the guardian, it felt nice to finally understand these dream. _

"_Julius, please go" she begged. He looked at her face and then to the screeching sound that was coming towards the field. "Look after our baby girl" she cried before turning towards the loud noise coming closer from the forest nearby, "Alesha, I love you" he grabbed her arm and pressed their lips together, a tear fell from her face, "I love you too" she whispered, "Now go" she ordered before turning around_

_. I watched as this Alesha girl walked closer to the forest and Julius turn around and run off. I walked by Alesha and noticed tears stream down her face, her tears were crystal clear. _

_I heard the loud screeching noise again and then saw it. A huge horrible looking monster, it was surround with dark smoke, but you could see it's red eyes glow inside, it's teeth was pointy sharp and it was as big as a sky tower. Alesha stood her ground and stared at this horrible monster. I was scared, how the hell is she not. She started rising her hands and she was chanting something under her breath, I couldn't understand what she was saying, it sure wasn't English. Her hair started flaming white and so was her eyes, she started to float in the air. I watched her as she gradually got higher; I could feel her, every move she was making. The monster screeched and made a hit towards her. She was focused and dodges it before sending all her power she had against the monster. _

_I wanted to help her, she was just able to stop this creatures hits but I could tell she was weakening fast, I tried doing something but I was helpless. I watched as she made a wrong move and the monster had sent her flying to the ground. I could tell it was going to finish her, she knew this too, she keen that this monster was not going to come down easily. I watched as she tried to think of a strategy, then she finally thought of something. "The sacrifice spell" she whispered. Spells? We can do spells? She picked herself and chanted something, _

**Evil eyes, look onto thee,  
May they soon extinguished be.  
Bend thy will to the power in me  
Eye of earth, evil and accursed.**

**I sacrifice me and all I have left  
to bring this creature to his death  
hear my words and use my rhythm  
Selene the goddess of the moon power is all behind.**

_She chanted this over and over again; I could feel the power it was bringing. The monster was screeching out in pain, her nose was bleeding and the tears streamed down her face. She chanted it again, and then I felt it, as if I was feeling her pain as well, I screamed out. Her words drummed in my head, I sacrifice me…, "Help" I screamed. "Help!" _

"Ally, wake up" his soft voice whispered. I blinked open my eyes and stared at the young boy who was holding me in his arms. "Austin?" I asked he nodded. I swallowed the dry pit in my throat, "Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed and just rested my head on his chest, I didn't care if this boy is a stranger I just need to rest knowing he's human just like me. "I'm fine" I muttered while slowly trying to regain my breathing.

I packed a suitcase of clothes and stood up to carry it to the door, "Here" he offered, I nodded and gave him the suitcase handle, "Thanks" I mumbled. I followed behind him, "So did you know I can do spells as well?" I asked. "Yea, there's a whole bunch of them in the book, I read something in it about spells being used just for sacrifice or imprisonment, there are some others but it said that spells are very dangerous because they come from the dark magic of Thessalian witches. In return Selene granted them the red moon which came once a year, it was so that witches could grant any spells without consequences, but they promised that the spells won't disturb the balance if they did then there would never be a red moon again" he explain while putting my bag by the door. "Does this rule about the red moon apply to the guardians as well?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yes, if you can cast a spell then the night of the red moon is the best night" he informed. "But the girl in my dream she done this spell and she still died?" I asked him. "She did a sacrifice spell didn't she?" he asked. I nodded, "Well because it was a sacrifice spell she was to die as well, hens the word sacrifice" he muttered. "So I can die as well?" I asked. He looked to me, "You could but you're not" he stated. "And how do you know that?" I asked him, he smiled, "Because I won't let you" he confirmed and then gently smiled. I couldn't help to feel a bit warmer inside, I actually gave him a real warm feeling smile, the first so far since my life turned to shit.

"So how are we getting to Washington?" I asked him after locking up the house. "Well I have my car?" he asked. "We're going to drive to Washington from Miami?" I asked him a bit shock by the drive. He nodded, "Well there is a transport spell in the book?" he mentioned. I quickly shook my head, no way was I going to use this magic, every part of it seems dark, "Driving it is" I agreed. He smiled and grabbed my suitcase before taking it to his car parked by the white picket fence. I looked back to the house I have spent the last two years in, I smiled to myself at the memories me and Nana had in here, I'm going to miss her so much, but I know she'll be proud to. "Goodbye" I muttered under my breath, this is the end of my old life, and this is the start of my new journey.

I pulled open the door to his electric blue car, it looked as if was a mustang, you know the long body, 5 seated, open roof. "Nice car" I mumble. He walked to his seat, "Thanks, her name is Jessica" he smirked. I giggled, "Boys and their cars" I muttered. His eyes shot to me, "It's Jessica not car" he said car as if it was word of disgust. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, boys and their Jessica's" I corrected. He smiled and nodded his head, "Better" he smiled gladly. I rolled my eyes and buckled my seat belt. He started his car, "Ready?" he asked. I looked to his brown eyes before looking around the old neighbourhood, I took a deep breathe in and rested my head on the seat, "Ready" I muttered and with that he drove along the road.

We had just left the city and drove down the roads of the countryside. "So tell me about yourself Ally" he looked to me then back to the road. I looked to him, "Um there's not much to say" I replied. "Come on, I don't know about you but you're still a stranger to me" he mentioned. "I agreed with you on that one" I muttered. "Well then since we are going to send a lot of time together and you know we're going to save the world together isn't it better to get to know one another?" he asked while staring at me. "I guess" I replied. He nodded, "So… tell me about yourself" he smiled. I tried to think about something to say but I couldn't think about anything. I looked to him but nothing came out, he chuckled, "I'll go first" he says, I agreed.

"Um what is there to say, my parents are Mike and Mimi Moon, they're in Texas at the moment that's where I was born and breaded" he exclaims. He's lucky his parents are still alive. "Did you grow up in Miami?" he asked. "Yea" I replied. "Ok that's something" he smiled; I rolled my eyes and looked back to the empty fields we zoomed past.

"Hey I just noticed something" I muttered to him, "And what is that?" he asked. "Every time I seem to call for help, your there how are you there all the time?" I asked him. I just remembered the first time it happened was when I was changing and then it happened when I was freaking out about Cassidy. "Because I'm your Paraclete" he informed. I frowned, "What is a Paraclete?" I asked him. "It's Greek again for assist or protector" he exclaimed. "Protector?" I laughed at the thought of Austin being a protector. He smirked and flexed on of his arms, I must say he's got muscles, "Excuse me" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "So how does it work?" I asked. He put his arm down and back onto the stirring wheel, "Well, I can hear you in my mind and I know that you can hear me to because you replied to me through your mind once and I also talk to you through my mind, there's a word to explain this" he explained before scratching his head trying to think of the word that explains this. "Telekinesis?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yea that's the word, anyway, when you were first calling for help I heard you, I was already on my way, I knew I had to find you before the new moon but when you were calling for help I was bit confused, you weren't supposed to be calling for help because your parents should of knocked you out or gave you something so it wouldn't hurt so much, but I guess not" he explained, "So I heard you for a good 10 minutes crying out for help and I felt so bad that I couldn't get to you earlier, when I finally saw you, I was speechless, I never had seen something like that, in my whole life. I tried telling you what to do and looked around for your parents but there wasn't anyone but your Grandma. So then I talked to you through my head, I wasn't sure it actually was going to work but it did because you heard me" he explained. I nodded, "You saved my life" I muttered. He smiled, "Well that is my job" he smirked. "I can feel when you're endangered and then I can hear everything your thinking. I read a story in the book of a guardian and Paraclete controlling this power and use it whenever they wanted, not just when the guardian is in trouble" he exclaimed. "Interesting, let's try it?" I suggested he nodded.

"Austin?" I asked in my head, I had to admit I felt a bit silly, "Can you hear me?" I asked, I didn't hear anything though. I looked to him, "I guess it only works when you actually need me" he says. I nodded, "Must" I replied.

I rested my head against the seat and closed my eyes. I don't know how I'm going to stop whatever is coming, I have no clue how to use this power and I already feel so weak. The whole world is in my hands when I can't even handle myself in my hands. I sighed and pushed ever thought out.

**So what did you think? Haha is it more understandable now? I hope so.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, followers and favourites **** they mean so much to me, so thanks **

**The spell I used half of it is from a website and the other half I made up :P… I know don't laugh haha :P**

**QUESTION! Can someone please tell me what does OCC or OC ad there's another one but I can't remember, anyway what do they mean? **

**Awesomesauce315, I did watch it hahah, after I actually read your review properly :P haha I know right then again the company would have been hated if they didn't resolve in Auslly haha, I can't wait to see the episode, like seriously can't wait :D thank you so much for writing it out though, you are sooo AWESOME actually hahaha :P**

**Cousin :D I was hoping you were reading it :P I was going to tell you about it to haha sooo what do you think? Haha I kind of used it from my idea of the guardians. Anyway I watched it and I knew it was going to happen, I know how you would have reacted because I know you to well :P **

**Please leave a review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Water fights

**Sorry for mistakes **

"Ally, wake up" he shook me lightly. I opened my eyes to stare at Austin Moon, my so call protector. "I got us a motel room?" he pointed to the room. I nodded and made my way out of the car; I have never felt so tired in my life. I walked to get my suitcase but Austin had already had it in his hands, I smiled and walked straight to the room.

The room was just like every motel room, small with a bed, kitchen, a couch, TV, bathroom, ugly wallpaper. Austin put our bag by the table; I walked straight to the bed and fell on it. Austin walked by my side and pulled the hair from my face, "How long haven't you slept for?" he asked. "A few days" I mumbled. He sighed, "Explains all the feelings I get when I'm around you, Ally you have to start making yourself better, you know eat, sleep, breathe. If you're not even strong enough to handle yourself then how do you think you're going to handle saving the world?" he asked. I groaned and shrugged my shoulder. "Well then, as your Paraclete I advise you get some sleep and eat and breathe ok?" he asked. I groaned again, "Ally, I know you've been through hell but just remember who you're doing this for" he mentioned. I opened my eyes and stared at his face, "Your right" I mumbled. He smiled; "I'll get some food" he exclaimed before picking himself up and walked to the door. I looked at myself I was still in the jeans and hoody I wore since yesterday, "I better make myself look alive" I muttered to myself. I walked to my suitcase and pulled out my pjs since it's about 7 o'clock at night. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

The water against my face made me feel so hydrated and new. Warm water always heals everything, it can turn a depressed dead looking girl into a new teenage girl, happy and refreshed, well actually not happy but refreshed. I grabbed my towel and dried myself; I put on my underwear and stared at myself in the mirror. The tattoo was actually quite cool, it was very finely done, with every flick and swirl, I looked at the symbol finishing the design on me, it was a circle with ancient writing in it and other details. I took my eyes off it and put my black singlet on and my grey sweat pants. I quickly dried my hair until hearing someone call my name, "Ally?" Austin called. "In the bathroom" I replied. I tied my hair in a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror, ever since that night I changed my skin never looked dead anymore, I mean if I feel sad the colour in my skin drains and if I'm just feeling alright it glows lightly, right now it was its normal cream colour with the rosy cheeks, just how I liked it.

I walked back into the lounge area; Austin was sitting on the bed with a small folded box of Chinese, "I got Chinese" he exclaimed. I smiled and grabbed the box on the table before making my way next to him on the bed, a movie was playing. "That's better, you look like a human now" he says. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him, he chuckled. I put the chopsticks in the food and pulled out some of the noodles, I put it in and moved it around my mouth a bit. I wanted to spit it out, I opened my mouth to spit out but someone quickly closed it. "Eat it!" he ordered. I rolled my eyes and chewed it before swallowing, then I looked to Austin, "How did you know I was going to spit out?" I asked him. His eyes stayed on the TV, "I heard you think it" he replied. I rolled my eyes, stupid Telekinesis. "Eat it all Ally, you may not feel hungry but trust me you are" he ordered. I sighed and agreed, "Fine" I muttered before putting another mouthful in.

"What is this movie?" I asked while swallowing another mouthful, he was right, I was starving. "Um I think it's Get Smart" he replied, I nodded and watched it. We watched the bit when the guy try to throw the phone at the other guy but totally failed, "I remember someone else doing that" he smirked at me. I hit his arm and giggled, "Shut up, you scared me" I laughed. He rolled his eyes playfully and looked but to the TV.

After the movie finished my body suddenly felt exhausted again. I looked around for the other bed but notice there was only one big one, he must of noticed, "I'll sleep on the couch" he pointed to the small armchair, I didn't want him to sleep on that especially because he's driving tomorrow, "No it's fine, it is a double bed" I exclaimed. He looked to me then back to the couch, "Are you sure it's fine I can-"he started but I cut him off, "Austin, just sleep here it's alright" I smiled. He smiled and nodded, "Ok then" he replied. I smiled and pulled open the blankets, he went to his suitcase and pulled his sweat pants off, then he walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a pillow and fluffed it before sinking my head in it; I made sure I left room for Austin. He walked from the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water, I opened my eyes to look at him but found myself staring, he wore his sweat pants alone, I could see the beginning of his jockeys. He wore no top and let me just tell you his body is like…Damn. Then they flickered to the symbol marked on this lower half of his stomach it was exactly like mine.

His eyes looked to me and caught my stare, he smirked, "Like what you see?" he asked. I felt the redness on my cheeks brighten, "Cocky much?" I replied. He put the cup down and smirked again, "A lot" he corrected, I rolled my eyes and turned myself around, he lightly chuckled. He made his way next to me in the bed, and reached his arm up to turn the dim lamp off. I quickly stopped him, "Can we leave it on?" I asked him. Ever since my parents died I was afraid to sleep in complete darkness but I managed to overcome it but ever since all this stuff started, with the dreams and now my Nana, I just can't sleep with the light off. He smiled and took his hand away, "Sure, but I'm here you know that right and nothing is going to hurt you" he smiled, I returned the smile, "Thanks" I muttered. I laid my head back into the pillow. "Goodnight Ally" he muttered. "Goodnight" I replied, before falling to sleep straight away.

I woke to a bright light blinding me. I sat up and stretched my arms up into the air. I must admit that was the best sleep I've had in a very long time. I looked to my side and noticed Austin gone, then I saw the small note. "Don't panic! I'm just going to get some Breakfast" it said, I smiled at the fact I actually have someone who cares about me, but then again he kind of has to. I sighed and pulled myself up from the bed, I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I decided to wear something other than a hoody and jeans, not only do you look dead in clothes like that but also you feel it, I decided with a nice flowery dress and a brown vest with my brown boots. I let my hair fall to its natural curls and pulled out my side fringe. I added a bit of makeup to make myself look presentable. After I was done I smiled to myself, it's fascinating of how looks can change your whole mood.

I made our bed and cleaned up around before Austin walked in, I turned and looked to him as he walked in. "Good morning" I smiled, it's funny of how much this boy actually makes me feel happy, I barely know him. "Ally? Is that you?" he asked as he walked over and set the bag down, I smirked, "Who else would it be genius" I muttered. He chuckled, "Good morning is what I meant, you look more alive, way better than before" he smiled as he pulled a white container out. "I got pancakes" he smiled. I walked over and grabbed a container, "Thanks" I said before opening the container and smelled the fresh maple syrup smell.

"So I was thinking maybe we can stop somewhere so you can practice using your powers?" he asked as I waited for him to get in the car. The idea of me having powers and using them didn't really agree in my head, "I don't know" I moaned. He got into the driver's seat, "Ally we have a week tops before we get to Washington, when we get there we have to find whatever is endangering the stone and kill it, if you haven't read in the book the thing is usually a monster and it seems to get stronger and stronger each time, you can't beat it by just telling it to leave Ally" he explained. I sighed, "Yea I know, it's just, what if I can't control it? People can die? You could die?" I muttered. "Ally, we'll make sure you hurt no one, ok?" he asked. I nodded, "Ok" I replied. He started the car; "Well I know I spot in Palm Bay" he smiled before pulling out.

We were driving along the roads now, "So tell me Ally, what do you like doing?" he asked. "Um let's see, nothing part from being depressed all the time" I replied. "Aw come on Ally, what did you like doing before your life went into hell?" he asked. I tucked my legs under me, "Fine um ok well I enjoy cloud watching" I mentioned. He looked at me, "Cloud watching?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes, cloud watching" I confirmed, he started laughing. I frowned, "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing I would have never thought you were a nerd" he laughed again. I gasped, "I'm not a nerd" I say. He laughed again, "Do you like calculus?" he asked. Actually I do, how did he know that, "How did you know?" I asked. He laughed again, "Because you're a nerd" he laughed again, I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I am, I don't care, I'm guessing your some hot shot, the one the boys want to be and girls want to date?" I asked. He smirked, "Was it the hair that gave it away?" he asked. I chuckled, "It was the cockiness" I replied, he looked to me and smirked before looking back to the road. "So we have a nerd with ancient powers and a cocky boy who protects her, cliché much?" he smiled. I smiled at the thought, "I can protect myself" I exclaimed. "That's why you call for my help isn't it" he chuckled. I hit his arm, "Shut up, you're the weirdo who snoops around in my thoughts" I laughed. He chuckled, "I've been called Hot, sexy even sex god but never weirdo" he laughed, I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and looked back out the window, leaving my arm to hang off his car, I mean Jessica.

"Where here" he mentioned before pulling into a parking spot. I glared over the glove box and out the window to stare at an open beach, it was empty, the waves crashed on the sandy shore, to the left were lots and lots of rocks and to the right were yards and yards of empty beach. "This is a nice spot" I said before getting out of the car. He grabbed the book and a towel before following behind me, "My parents and me use to come here" he explained. I smiled and stepped in the sand, its warmth felt nice on my bare feet, I buried my toes in deeper. Austin walked a head of me and set out the towel. I walked over and took a seat a down. The salty air and summer breeze was so relaxing I could easily fall asleep. I lay down and closed my eyes, letting the sun beam on my face. "No, get up, you're here to practice not relax" he ordered. I rolled my eyes and groaned, "I don't want it." "Ally, come on" he said seriously, I sighed and sat up, "Ok, what's first?" I asked him. He smiled and opened the book, "Controlling water, is the easiest" he muttered. "Great, because you see normal people making water float around" I mumbled.

"Slowly now, focus" he muttered. I focus on the water in front of me and tried to control it but it was so runny and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, like am I supposed to use my hands or my mind and am I supposed to think about floating water or aim it at something. I sighed, "I can't do it" I moaned. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Ally, are you even concentrating?" he asked. "I don't even know what I'm concentrating on" I replied. "Just think of the water doing something" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "I tried that" I said in frustration. "How about moving your hands around?" he asked. "Yes, I've tried that" I moaned. He sighed, "It's the easiest thing Ally" he muttered. I threw my hands to my side and stormed off, "Well obviously I must suck if I can't even do this" I growled before walking off towards the rocks. I hated this, why can't I even control a bit of water? I kicked the sand and continued walking towards the rocks.

I laid my head back against a boulder and closed my eyes, how was it that I could command the blood of Cassidy so easily but I can't simply throw a small ball of water? I sighed and squeezed my eyes tighter together. "Ally?" he asked. I felt him as he took a seat next to me, "It's alright, you just need to practice" he muttered. I opened my eyes and stared at him, "Austin, let's just admit it, I can't do it, I am useless" I mumbled. He frowned and took hold of my hands, "No you're not Ally, you've just been through a lot to make you think that. You can do this I know you can; I have a lot of faith in you Ally" he says. I looked to his eyes, his big brown eyes, those eyes that could pull off as being hazel as well; he gave a smile followed by his signature grin. I returned the smile, "Ok, I'll try" I replied. He smiled and pulled me off the rock.

"Ok, Ally, just imagine it, think of it and feel it through your body" he instructed. I nodded and took a deep breath in. You can do this Ally, you can do this. I closed my eyes and exhaled, I gently moved my hands and then I could feel it. It felt like I could feel the water ran through my hands and then my whole body, it felt nice as it filled my body. I took another deep breath in and gently pulled the water to form shapes, well I hope I am, I wouldn't know because my eyes were closed. It was like some sort dance, graceful and elegant, just like water, in my head I could see what I was doing, but I wasn't sure if it actually was happening.

"Ally?" he asked. I moved my arms gently and gracefully around, "What?" I mumbled, trying my hardest not to lose focus. "Open your eyes" he muttered. "I'm concentrating" I replied. I loved this feeling on control; it ran through my whole body. "You'll want to see this" he muttered. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, I gasped at what I saw but I didn't lose control. I stared at Austin standing there stiffly; a snake of water started from the sea and ran along the ground, it wrapped around him, coiling around his body. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I asked panicky. He nodded and smiled, "It's fine you're not hurting me" he smiled I nodded and carried on what I was doing, I was getting a hang of it, the feeling, what I must do to control it. I gently un-twisted the snake of water on him, and gently guided it back into the water, I had full control. I sighed happily when the water was back into the sea; "You did it" he smiled. I nodded, "I did" I said gladly. "I told you, you can do it" he stated. "I guess you did" I replied. Then something cheeky popped in my head, I put my hand behind my back a picked up a ball of water. I smirked to myself and slowly pulled the ball closer, he looked at me and frowned, "What are you-" he started but I quickly threw the ball of water at him and giggled. It hit his face, the water dripped from his tanned skin. I giggled again, he smirked, "You're going to pay for that Dawson" he muttered before quickly running to me.

It ended up as a full on battle, he grabbed a bottle he found on the beach and poured it on me, I used this time as a good way to practice controlling water. I sent water bombs on him but he'll easily dodge them. "Gotta try better than that Dawson" he smirked. I giggled, "Oh I will Moon" I chuckled. He smirked and charged towards me, without thinking I quickly lifted a ton of water in the air and trapped him in it, I could see my tattoo start to glow as did my hair and eyes. I lowered the water from his face so he could breathe and trapped his whole body in the water. I giggled, "Not fair" he moaned. I laughed and then closed my eyes and pulled the water closer to me, his whole body moved with it. "I won" I said cheekily. He smirked and tried to wriggle free but I kept him tightly secured, "You have magical powers, that's not fair" he moaned. I rolled my eyes by his baby tone he used, "I won?" I asked again. He sighed and lowered his head, "Fine, you won Dawson" he muttered in defeat. I smiled and dismissed the water back to the sea. I turned around to walk away in victory until I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and pulled me on their shoulder. I squirmed and tried to wriggle free but he held on tightly, next thing I know he sent me flying into the water, closer followed by him. I giggled and then hit the water.

"You cheated" I said before spitting the sea water from my mouth, he flicked his hair and smirked, "You cheated first" he smiled. Just his smile was so hypnotising, I couldn't stay mad at him, instead I splashed water at him and giggled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me under the water with him then brang he brang me back up, my body was pressed against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around my waist as he lifted me up from the water. I coughed out the water in my mouth and giggled again, I seem to do that a lot when I'm around him. I opened my eyes to see his eyes fading from the blue it was, "How come your eyes go blue?" I asked him, I stayed pressed against his chest. "Because yours do" he explained. He looked to my eyes and stared at them, at the same time I got lost in his, I watched as they faded back to their chocolate brown colour. His eyes flickered to my eyes then to my lips, mine followed his, his lips were so pink and looked totally kissable. He leaned in lightly but instead I smirked and sent a water ball flying to his face. He must of saw it because he dodged it and pulled me into it, I quickly realised it and stopped it, I was happy I have great reflex skills. "Not falling for that one Dawson" he smirked. I hit his chest playfully, "Whatever" I smirked as I made my way out of the water and onto the beach filled of golden sand.

"Good job today" he smiled as he threw our bags by the door of different motel room. I placed the food we brought on the table, "Thanks, you know I couldn't have done it without you" I smiled. He chuckled, "Of course you couldn't" he said cockily. I still can't believe it, I done it, I mastered the secrets of water bending, I know how to control it but if I try to take on too much then I start to loss control and basically my whole body drains. I walked straight to the double bed he got us, apparently they didn't have 2 single beds in a room, then again I don't mind sleeping with Austin, he makes me feel safe. I laid my head down on the bed, I felt exhausted, using this kind of power certainly makes you feel tired, I understand now why I have to keep my strength up. "Here" he handed me the bowl of food. I sat up weakly and took the bowl from his hands, "Thanks" I yawned. He chuckled, I quickly downed the plate and changed into my sweat pants and a singlet, Austin was still eating this food. I crawled to the bed and went to pull the blankets on top of me but someone done it for me. I smiled as he tucked me in, "Goodnight Ally" he whispered. A smile pulled on to the my face, "Goodnight Austin" I smiled before closing my eyes, who would have thought the crazy stranger makes me smile so much.

**Hey guys, so there's another chapter I'm going to start posting chapters like ever few days not every single day, because I'm starting a new story and I have to start preparing for school since I start back in a week **** anyway,**

**What did yous think if the chapter, I hoped you like the bit of Auslly in it haha. **

**Thank you Awesomesauce325 it actually helped a lot, I know now so thanks **** you rock.**

**Thank you for the reviews,**

**Please review and tell me what you think? It helps a lot**

**RFF **** Review, Favourite, Follow. **

**Until next time **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Round 1

**Sorry for mistakes **

"Wakey, wakey" the noise pounded in my head. I sighed and pulled the pillow over my ears, "Five more minutes" I groaned. He chuckled, "Don't make me get the water" he warned. I sighed again and pulled the pillow away from my head, "Fine" I groaned.

After washing up and enjoying yet another breakfast of pancakes me and Austin was back in the car. "Study" he pointed to the book on my lap as he pulled out of Smile Motel. I groaned and picked up the book, I opened it to a page and started reading. My eyes scanned the pages, Austin told me to read the whole book so I can learn the spells or see what's actually going to happen. As my eyes continued reading I could feel myself grow more frighten, "Dark shadows, Dragons, man eating monsters, spirits" I gasped then I looked to him, "The book says they get worse each year, what the hell is coming for me" I asked him, feeling a bit frighten. He smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder, "Ally, don't worry we'll get through this" he smiled. If anyone else said that I'll tell them they're crazy but because it's Austin, I trust him, I don't know why but I just do, he makes me feel safe. I smiled and continued reading through the book.

"I have a lot of things to master" I pulled my eyes off the book. "I know" he muttered, "That's why we're going to train" he mentioned before pulling into a road. We were out in the bushes now; he continued driving until it came to a dead end. "Do you even know where we're going?" I asked. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Well not really, but I noticed a river in the bushes so I'm guessing we aint that far from a river or water hole" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the car. I rolled my eyes and got out as well.

"Austin" I moaned as I pushed the leaves out of my way. He continued walking ahead through the forest; I couldn't believe I trusted him on this. I saw a river, he says, it's fine there should be a waterhole around, he reckons. We have been walking for about an hour and I haven't seen any sign of water. "Austin" I moaned again, "Let's go back, you obviously have no idea where you're going" I exclaimed. He scoffed and turned around, "I do know where were going" he stated. I rolled my eyes and followed behind him.

"Ok this is ridiculous Austin" I snapped. I have had enough we had walked for 2 hours now and it feels as if we have been walking around in circles. I grabbed his arm and made him turn around, "Can we just go back, Austin this is hopeless" I moaned. He shook his head, "It's right up there" he pointed. I shook my head, "No it's not, you said that half an hour ago" I stated. "It is" he replied. I rolled my eyes, "I will find it" I growled. I remember reading an entry from one girl about how she and her family would always move around and sometimes they needed to find water so she would just feel upon the earth and she could feel where water was, I guess I can give it a try, it's better than walking around in circles. He smirked and looked to me, "Go on then" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked to the tree in front of me; I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I listened and waited, then I saw it, I could hear the water and I knew where it was. "Follow" I ordered Austin, he smirked. We walked for about 10 minutes in the opposite direction, I just followed the sounds and the feeling I was getting. It was like the water was pulling me towards it. I opened my eyes and pulled the leave away to finally reveal a water hole and little waterfall. I smiled and breathed out, "There" I smiled. Austin walked ahead of me and grinned. "What?" I asked. He turned his grin into a smirk; "You passed your senses test" he winked. I gasped, "You knew where it was that whole time?" I asked his smirk grew bigger. "At least you passed" he mentioned I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face; I must admit it was clever.

"So what's next?" I asked him. He stood on the boulder with two sticks in his hand, "Combat" he smiled. He threw me a stick and I managed to just catch it, "You mean fighting?" I asked him. He nodded, "You may have power but it's always good to learn how to fight, what if what we're battling doesn't have blood that rules out your powers or what if it doesn't breathe then you can't drown it. Think about it Ally, Phoebus knows what you are and knows what you are capable of, she would try to think of creatures that aint harmed from your powers and when that time comes it's good to fight it off" he explained then pointed his stick towards me, "So let's start" he grinned. I gulped.

"Keep your feet steady" he ordered as he swung the stick at me again. I recently learnt not to squeal when he did that but I still couldn't stop when I squeezed my eyes tightly closed. "Ally, look at your opponent" he instructed. I opened my eyes and stopped his stick that was heading for me with my own; I was kind of getting the hang of it. He quickly swung in a different direction but I blocked it and sent mine into him, he smirked and blocked mine as well. "Good" he smiled. He spun around and sent his stick for my legs I jumped over it and sent my stick into his chest he blocked it and with that I used my feet to knock him off his feet, he didn't see it coming and it sent him to the ground. With the opportunity I pointed my stick into his chest and smirked, I done it… I actually done it. He looked up and smiled, "Well done" he congratulated. I smiled and did a little bow, "Thank you" I smiled proudly. He put out his hand and I grabbed it to help him up, when I pulled my hand away I noticed blood on my hand. I quickly grabbed his hand and saw a deep cut on his palm. "Oh my gosh, your hand Austin" I panicked. He smiled, "Don't worry Ally, it's only a cut" he smiled. I shook my head, "Did I do that?" I asked concerned. What if it gets affected or he loses heaps of blood, I need Austin. "Must have happened when I fell to the ground" he mentioned. So it was because of me, I felt so guilty. I grabbed his arm and brought him to the side of the water hole. I knelled down and grabbed a ball of water, I remember reading how water heals, maybe I can heal this.

"Ally, I don't think you should do that. Healing drains a lot of energy and power, even a little scratch takes a lot of power and this is a huge cut" he pulled his hand away. I grabbed it back, "Shh" I ordered. "But Ally-"he started but I shook my head and carried on. I placed the water that I bended in my hand and placed it on his hand. I gently guided the water around his wound; I closed my eyes and just thought of healing it. I felt it straight away, the power it took, I could feel myself losing breathe but I carried on, the water on his hand started glowing, as did everything else. I opened my eyes and looked to his now blue eyes, I looked to his hand, I could still see the cut. I took a breath in and continued adding power to his hand, I could feel myself draining and the blood start to form in my nose but I pushed it back and watch his hand until I knew it was better. The feeling was so weird it was as if I was feeling his one cut a hundred times worse and then it would go over slowly. "Ally stop your-"he ordered, I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, "No" I managed to spit out. I looked back to his hand before squeezing my eyes close and healing the last of his wound. I sighed in relief as I felt it finish and fell back; Austin quickly caught me so I wouldn't fall.

"Gosh Ally" he growled. He brought me into his chest and laid me on him, I was feeling a bit dizzy. Once it passed I sat up, his eyes were normal again, "Ally, I told you not to do that" he growled. He took off his t shirt and handed it to me, I was a bit dazzled by his body and then wondered why he was handing me his t shirt. "Press this against your nose" he ordered. I put my fingers by my nose; I could feel the wet blood sit on my fingers. I sighed and grabbed his top; I pressed it against my nose. "Ally, I'm your protector, you're not mine, I don't want you to worry if I get hurt, it's my destiny to get hurt for you ok?" he confirmed. I rolled my eyes, "Can't you just thank me?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, "Promise me you want use your healing powers on me?" he asked. I looked away, I'm not promising that. "Ally?" he moaned. I sighed, "Fine, I promise" I confirmed. He smirked, "Thank you by the way" he thanked. I smiled, "Your welcome."

"So what's next?" I asked as I finally got the blood to stop pouring from my nose. "Blood bending" he instructed. Just him saying that made me shiver, the sound of it is scary, and it doesn't help when the feeling of controlling someone's blood is horrible. "Maybe we should just skip that one?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head, I sighed, "I have nothing to practice on" I stated. His smirk grew wider, "That's why I'm here" he pointed to himself. I could feel my whole face screw up; "No way" I frowned. "I'm not doing it on you, what if I hurt you, I almost killed Cassidy" I ranted. "You promised me" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes, "Yea I promised I wouldn't heal you" I growled. He walked over to me, plus how am I supposed to concentrate when his god damn bare body is distracting me. "Ally, it's alright, you won't hurt me, we need you to practice" he instructed, "It's alright, you can do this" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my whole body. Why is this boy so damn resistible, "Fine" I sighed. He smiled and took a few steps back, "Ok, so get me to knell" he instructed. I nodded and stared at his abs on his body, I put my hands up so I could control but my eyes were suck on his abs, the way the sun shone on it and outline each crease in his body. I swallowed and realised my throat was dry, how does me expect to concentrate when he's looking sexier than ever. "I can't do it" I sighed. He frowned, "Are you concentrating?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Well your no help" I mumbled quietly but he heard, "What was that?" he asked. I sighed, "Can you put a top on, your distracting me" I stated, I could feel my cheeks go red. He smirked, "You used my top" he chuckled. I looked away, "Well then were going to have to practice this, another day" I muttered. He chuckled, "Fine, we'll practice another day" he said, I knew he had a huge cocky smirk on his face.

"Am I that resistible?" he said cockily as we both walked to the boulder and sat down. I rolled my eyes, "I was feeling tired" I lied. He chuckled, "Sure thing Als" he laughed. I raised my eyebrows, "Als?" I asked him. He smirked as he tried to hide the small blush on his cheek, "Is the great protector Austin Moon blushing?" I teased. He looked down, "No way" he muttered. I chuckled; "Well I think it's cute" I smiled. He looked up to me and stared deeply into my eyes, I have never notice the hazel flicks he has in them, it's quite adorable. Our eyes stayed locked and I found my cheeks slowly burning up, his hand raised and he tuck the loose strand of hair behind my ear, a smile slowly creeped on my cheeks. He slowly started to lean in, I felt my whole jump with excitement and I found myself leaning in closer, and closer.

Our lips were only inches away until I ripped open my eyes, "Austin" I stopped. He quickly pulled back and looked away, "Sorry Ally, I shouldn't have tried-"he started to rumble, but I stopped him. "No" I giggle, "My necklace?" I pointed to the glowing rock on my neck. Stupid rock ruin such a great moment. He frowned and then his whole face went stiff, he quickly got up and grabbed my hand, "Ally we have to go" he growled. I frowned "What's a matter?" I asked as he pulled me off the boulder, I hit the ground. "Ally something is coming-"he started but then I couldn't hear him, suddenly a loud screeching sound pierced in my ear. I screamed out and cupped my hands on my ears, its high pitch sound stabbed my ears making me scream in pain.

She squeezed onto her ears and fell to the ground in pain. "Ally" Austin grabbed hold of her as she dropped. She screamed out in pain and squeezed her eyes together. He looked around; he knew what was happening this was one of Phoebus creatures, he couldn't see it though. He looked back down to Ally as she screamed out again, tears streamed down her face. He growled and pulled out a small metal stick in his belt, he placed it on his marking and it snapped into a full length white and silver sword. He looked around for the creature. He heard ruffling from in the trees and out jumped a small beast. He was bit surprised that he was actually looking at a real creature and then he snapped out of it when he looked to Ally. It looked much like a werewolf; it was hairy and had the sharpest teeth. Austin didn't give it time before he went charging towards it, swinging his sword in the air and fighting away at it.

It was terrible; the noise was just stabbing away at every part at my body, especially my ears. I screamed again and rolled on the ground, how come Austin can't hear it? I slightly pulled open my eyes and saw Austin swinging a sword at something. Where did he get a sword and what is he fighting? I tried to turn my head but the sound made me squeezed them close again. I placed my hands on my head and squeezed it before screaming again. "Ally, hold on" I heard Austin clearly in my head. I took a deep breath and forced the pain back. I opened my eyes and saw it, it made me gasp as I stared upon some kind of werewolf creature fighting at Austin. Austin swung his sword at him but it easily dodged it, then it sent its claws in the air and slightly scratched Austin's shoulder. I don't know what it is but I hate seeing Austin get hurt. I squeezed my fist and pulled it out from under my body. I winced at the high pitch sounds I was hearing but I squeezed all the pain and tears back, Austin was getting hurt, I had to do something.

I raised my hand at the creature, it had blood, I could feel it. My breathing started to get harder but I just kept going. I tried to focus on controlling it but the high pitch sound was too loud to hear myself think. I screamed out in pain again, come on Ally, you can do this… do it for mum and dad and nana and papa, do it for Austin, I told myself. I nodded and placed my hand back out. I had to feel the blood first, so that's what I did, I let its blood ran in through my hands first. I could see my hair turn white as it laid on the dirty ground. When I felt its warm blood run through me, I quickly squeezed my hand tight and threw it against the tree. It screeched in pain. I slowly picked myself up as I felt the dark magic inside of me.

She slowly got up, the high pitch noise had made her ears bleed but something was helping her up, the presences of dark magic. Austin looked to her, his eyes shone a blue colour, as her hair was again flaming and her eyes were shimmering a white, her skin was glowing. She looked to the creature, her body filling with energy. She looked to the monster pressed against the tree, she wanted it dead, she hated it for hurting what she had grown to love. Her tattoo was glowing as was her rock around her neck. She glared at the creature and raised her hands up, slowly her feet was lifting from the muddy ground underneath her. She squeezed her fist tighter, the monster roared and tried to break free from Ally's grasp but it couldn't. Austin watched her feeling a bit concerned, "Ally, control the dark magic I can feel it" he told her in his head. She just kept her eyes on the monster, she looked to the water and she motioned it to rise. Austin watched as sharp icicles of water flowed in the air, Ally flicked her hands and the water suddenly turned to ice cold and rock hard. She took a deep breathe in and raised them highly, she aimed them at the creature.

Austin noticed that her nose wasn't bleeding, that means she was controlling it not it controlling her, he felt proud that she was actually doing it. Her eyes then glared back to the monster and with full force she thrust her arms towards it, sending sharp little ice sword at the monster. They hit the monster everywhere as it screamed out in pain. It screeched and then let its head drop, it burst into dust and then disappeared. Ally was still floating a few feet off the ground everything was glowing Austin had never seen anyone so beautiful as her. She looked to Austin as she slowly floated down; the glow faded and was completely gone when her feet touch the ground. She looked to Austin with her chocolate brown eyes and then closed them. Her legs gave up and she was going to hit the ground, but of course Austin quickly grabbed her before she did. He picked her up bridal style and moved the hair from her tired looking face; "Good job Als" he spoke in his head hoping she would hear him. He bent down and kissed her forehead before heading back to the car.

**I hoped you enjoyed it **** Review what you thought **** Thanks to yous who had review, YOU'RE AWESOME ! **

**Until next time **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Those feelings

**Sorry for mistakes and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Queenc1, here you go i'm sorry it took so long I hope you like it :D**

_The heat of an umfamilar creature ran through my body, its eyes stared into my white eyes, reflecting my bruised and cut face. I helplessly fought for air as it's smoke-like hand tightly squeezed my throat. My body was filled with fear and struggle, I closed my eyes and tried to fight it off but it was hopeless, I wasn't strong enough and what I have already learnt was not enough to take whatever this creature was out. It's dark smoke face inched closer to my ear, "Where is it" it hissed. I kept my mouth closed and looked around for Austin. I don't know what to do, I feel powerless and I still didn't fully know how to control this power without turning it into some evil power that can destory everything. "Austin" I begged inside my head. I crooked my head around the monster to search for him, "Austin?" I repeated. I looked towards the cave nearby and then along the ground. My eyes halted and then widen, "Austin" I cried out loud. The creature next to me chuckled evilly sending shivers down my back. The tears filled my eyes in seconds as I looked to Austin who laid in a puddle of blood. I couldn't stop my tears now, they ran down my cheek freely, I felt my whole body stabbed with pain. "Austin!" I screamed._

I gasped as I quickly sat up, it was pitch black making me fear that the possible dream wasn't a dream. I looked around frightened, the tears still ran down my cheeks. "Austin" I panted exertionally. Fear quickly builded up inside of me as I stared into darkness. "Austin!" I screamed frightened by the silence. I heard a moan next to me and then someone quickly sat up, "Ally" his voice made it to my ears along with a really high pitch ring. I heard movement and then the darkness was enlightened by a lamp. "Ally" he whispered gently. I was still panting but I managed to turn to see him sitting next to me in a bed. I let out a cry before throwing myself in his arms. My face hit his bear chest and I wrap my arms around his body. I buried my head into his upper chest and squeezed my eyes shut. I still couldn't stop the tears that ran down my cheeks. He squeezed my tightly making me feel so protected and secure.

The thought of Austin leaving me brought more pain to me than I thought it would. I understand now that this boy is important to me, that's why I always hate seeing him hurt (although he'll say he's not) and that's why I felt to broken when I had that stupid dream. He's the only thing I have left of someone who actually cares for me, I need him more than I have ever needed anyone.

"Ally" he mumbled. I sniffed, "Are you alright?" he asked. I slowly sat back from his chest and looked up to him, he looked stiff and confused but he buried it by a soft smile. His hand gently swiped the left over tears that rested on my cheek. The image of him still haunted my memories but I managed to soften his mood with a weak smile, "Yea, it was just a dream" I mumbled while looking down. He placed his under my chin and lifted it up so I would met his gaze. "Talk to me" he offered. I sniffed again, "It was about you," I said shyly. "Something was struggling me and I couldn't do anything about it, so I called out to you" I looked up to him, "Then I looked around for you and there you were" I winced at the image. I left out a sigh, "Blood was everywhere and then I called out and you didn't answer" I stared into the air feeling the tears build up inside of me. "I didn't know what to do, I was so scared" I cried again. He didn't let me go on, he quickly wrapped me in this arms again. I sobbed a bit and buried my head back into his chest.

Everything about him smoothed me, his scent, his heat, I loved hearing his heart beat, it reminds me that he's real not some figure of imagination or a dream. "Ally, I'm not going to let you get hurt and I will never leave you" he whispered in my hair. "I don't want _you_ to get hurt" I mumbled into his chest. I could feel his blood pulse through my fingers, I didn't realise this before but I feel much stronger, I can feel everything more sensitivily and easily. "I'm not going to get hurt, I will always be with you until the end" he stated. I pulled msyelf off him to look at his face, he looked serious. "Promise me" I begged. He smirked and nodded, "I promise" he confirmed. I stuck out my pinky so he would seal the deal. He chuckled, "Really?" he asked. I pushed my hand towards him, "Promise me" I muttered. He happily wrapped his pinky with mine and looked at me, "I promise Allyson Marie Dawson" he confirmed. I smiled happily, I felt much more relaxed now. We sat in the quiet for a bit before suddenly being hit with what actually happened yesterday, no wonder my head was throbbing and my ears were ringing. "So what happened after I passed out?" I asked. "I brought us to this hotel and then yea" he explained. I looked to the bed I was sititng in and noticed that I was in my sweat pants and a singlet, he must have noticed my stare. "Oh-um, I hope you don't mind- but I um- changed you" he muttered nervously. My cheeks flushed red and suddenyl heated up, he noticed and chuckled. "It's alright I didn't see anything you know, like that, I left your underwear on" he smirked. That only fueled my blush on ym cheek turning it more into a bruise rather than a blush. "I hope you don't mind, I just wanted you to be comfortable" he explained. I nodded, "No, it's alright, thanks" I smiled, he chuckled as he noticed my blush only getting darker and hotter.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "You did amazing back there" he grinned. I shrugged, "I have a headache and sore ears but i'm fine, what was that?" I asked him. "It was a Sonitus, a creature that was created to affect you, you know that high pitch sound you were hearing. It was trying to send you away from it so it could go searching for the crystal, there has never been a Keeper who was able to be around it let alone kill it, usually the sound would force you to ran away as fast as you could but you actually did it Ally" he exclaimed. I was pretty shoock that I was capable of that, I mean at the time I really wanted to get away from it, the sound was horrible and painful but then it cause me more pain to leave Austin there and to see it hurt him, so therefore I didn't leave him.

"What was it like?" he asked. "It was horrible the sound was like it was ripping away at me" I winced at the old feeling. "How did you do it?" he asked. I coughed nervously, "Um well" I started, "It was because of you" I mumbled quietly. "Me?" he asked unsure. I nodded, "Yes you, I didn't want to leave you, I wanted to help you" I muttered. He smirked, "Am I that important to you?" he said cockily. I rolled my eyes, I was wondering when that Austin was gonna come out, "To be honest, you are" I said truthfully. He smiled happily and leaned closer to me, "Well your very important to me as well Als" he whispered. I met his gaze and smiled, I found myself leaning closer to him first, usually he would start the leaning, I guess not this time. He smirked and placed a hand on my waist, he slowly leaned in as well. I raised ym hand to his cheek enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling I got in ym hand. His breath was hipnotizing, he slightly tilted his head and closed the space between us.

He lightly touched my lips with his, just that one touch sent the shivers and unexplainable feeling through my body. It was amazing just that one touch, it made my stomach burst into flames. He touched my lips again but pressed slightly harder, sending all sorts of feeling into my body. It was hard to handle the feelings I got from his touch as a teenager but as a Keeper as well, it made it twice as exagervagant. My teenage self was going wild filled with excitement and warmth, as the Keeper side of me made my feeling hieghten and harder to control the lust I had for him. Our lips moved in perfect sync, I moved my hands from his cheek to around his neck, I gripped hold of his hair, he tightened his grip on my waist and pressed his lips against mine much more harder.

The lust filled me, making me want all of him. I lightly bit onto his bottom lip making him groan. His hands travelled to the hem of my singlet and slightly rubbed my bare skin, making me hungry. His tongue waited for an opening that I happily gave. One of his curious hands journed up my bare back and then to my hair, he tangled his fingers through and gently pulled it. I growled in his mouth making him smirk in delight. My hands glided on his bare chest, I loved the feeling of it, it made my throat dry. He chuckled as our tongues fought for dominance, "Like it?" he smirked. I glared at him with lust, "Love it" I said seductively before pushing him down on the bed. I sat on top of him and leaned down towards his lips, he smiled as I planted my lips on his. He sucked the bottom of my lip making me groan. I moved my kiss from his lips to his cheek then to his neck. I was unbelievably hungry for him right now, it was weird. It was like something was taking over the sensible and non-thirsty me replacing it by a dark beast filled of lust and more lust. I trailed kisses down his neck, I slightly bit his skin making his body tense as he lightly groaned. My hands travelled down his sexy body towards the hem of his shorts, I ran my fingers along it making him tense again. I started to feel like something was controlling me now, not the sweet me I usually am. It was something bigger than me, something darker but I couldn't stop it.

He groaned as I trailed my sweet seductive kisses, I looked at him, "Do you want me?" I bewitched, was it me but I noticed that I hissed slightly. He frowned but it didn't stop me from inching my hands down his legs. He groaned but then stopped, he quickly pulled me up before I could get closer to what I was craving for some dark reason. "Ally, stop" he looked at me seriously and pulled us up. He quickly placed me next to him and he got up before runnign his fingers through his hair. I stared at him before licking my lips, I seriously don't know what was happening to me right now. "Don't you want this?" I hissed seductively. He looked down to me as I pulled off my singlet. His eyes bulged and he gulped, I smirked evilly. I reached my arm out, I didn't have any control of myself anymore, and I grabbed his hand. "Make me happy" I begged. He stiffen, I thought he was hook but he pulled away. "Ally, control yourself" he exclaimed. I ran my fingers through my hair annoyed, a part of me was forcing this upon me but the real me was telling all of it to stop. "I can't" I groaned.

He sat next to me and took my hands, "Breath" he advise. I looked at his eyes and noticed that his eyes were blue, I frowned and looked to my hair, it was glowing white as well. I nodded and took a ver deep breath in, the lust that was inside of me slowly dissapeared and I slowly gained back control. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths in until I felt like I can control myself. I turned myself away from Austin before getting up and shutting myself in the bathroom.

What the hell was that? I walked to the bathroom mirror and stared at myself. I had a few cuts but I looked fine, my hair was a bit tangled so I straightened it out. I felt so embrassed, I basically begged Austin to have sex with me. Well it wasn't really me, I don't actually know what overcome me, but still I was basically begging him to do me. I sighed angerily and even more embrassed before washing ym face with cold water. My eyes and hair was back to normal now but I still felt really ashamed. I leaned against the wall and slowly sank down buring my head in my hands.

"Ally" he muttered as he slowly opened the door. I didn't want to look up my face was still as red as a tomatoe. He walked over and sat next to me. "It's fine, you know" he explained. This moment was beyond awkward but it made me feel more embrassed. "It's not fine, i'm a pervet" I mumbled quietly. He chuckled, "Look at me." I shook my head stubbornly, he chuckled, "Ally, look at me" he asked again. I sighed and looked up, he smiled, "Don't be embrassed, it wasn't your fault. The dark side of you always finds ways to dominate over you, it was probably waiting for an intimate moment, because that's the only time when your feelings are not as strong, so it's easier for that feeling of lust to fill your body. That's why you felt like you had no control over yourself, so don't blame yourself" he smiled. Well that explains somethings but I still felt slightly ashamed. "Trust me though, it was hard for me to say no, I just didn't want to take advantage of you" he ran his fingers through his hair, I giggled. He chuckled and met my eyes, "You really are important to me Ally and I want to do this properly" he mentioned. My cheeks slowly faded to it's normal colour, I smirked, "Your important to me as well" I mentioned.

"Well then, should we get to bed, you need your rest" he smirked as he quickly picked me up bridal styles. I squealed, "Austin put me down" I giggled. He didn't listen though, he walked me to our bed before placing me under the covers. He bent over and picked my top off the ground, I blushed again. "Here" he handed me my top. I looked at it and quickly took it, "Thanks" I mumbled nervously. He chuckled and walked over to the other side of the bed. He pulled the covers over us and I made my way into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and then turned off the light. I snuggled my head on his chest and listened to his soft heart-beat. "Als?" he muttered. "Yea?" I smiled. He kissed the top of my head, "Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" he asked. I giggled, "Really?" I asked. I was squealing on the inside. He chuckled and grunted to indicate a 'yes'. I kissed his cheek, "Of course I will" I replied. I could see his teeth pull into a smile in the darkness. "Great, i'll pick you up at 7:00" he muttered. I chuckled at his joke, "Great" I played along. We laughed together before I yawned. "Goodnight Ally" he whispered. "G'night" I replied. I buried my head and smiled into his chest. I have a date... I squealed inside.

**So please review, feedback is actually quite helpful and it motivates me :P so pretty please review, thanks to those who do review, they really do help me out. Well then tell me what you think and thanks to those who have and yea...**

**Until next time beautifuls :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Information and a perfect date

**Sorry for mistakes :)**

I pulled up the bonnet and lifted our suitcases in, "So how far are we from Washington?" I asked as I made my way into the car. He started the car and swiftly pulled out, "A few more days, where going to Chicago now, so I can take you on that date of ours" he winked. I smiled cooly but inside I was squealing and jumping with joy, thank you faith for handing me a very hot guy. "Are you going to tell me what where doing?" I asked hopefully. He grinned, "Why that would spoil the surprise" he mentioned. I moaned, "But I don't like surprises" I whined. He chuckled, "You'll like this one" he looked to me before focusing on the road. "I knew you were going to say that" I mumbled.

I grabbed the old ancient jornual and placed it on my lap. I was still fasinated by the creature that was in my dreams, "So what do you think it was?" I asked him. We were driving on empty roads now, our hair lightly flew around in the gentle breeze. I love it when we can just relax and drive freely, I felt happy and safe. "What did it look like again?" he asked. I didn't like to think about the dream but I have to, it might be important. "Um blood-red eyes, it was made of smoke or dust like dark dust but it was in a shape of a human, it's hands were smoke but I still felt it as if it had persure or feeling" I tried to explained. He nodded and stroked his fake beard, "Well it sounds to me it was a Erebus" he mentioned, "Turn to page 118, I think" he informed. I nodded and ran my fingers on the pages until I come across 118. I opened the book up and there it was, a small drawing of it. It wasn't a well-detailed drawing but I still saw the red eyes and the black body and the claws, I looked to the entry.

_A Erebus, is known as a shadow or a shapeshifter. _

"Is that it?" I asked as I looked through other pages. There was nothing else on the creature just a little drawing and a title. "Yep" Austin said popping the 'p'. I sighed fustrately, "Well that was no help" I groaned. "The only reason there is nothing about it is because there has never been a Keeper who have survived a Erebus" he explained. My eye widen and I felt the same fear ran through my body, "What!?" I screeched. He chuckled, "Ally, relax it won't be an Erebus" he exclaimed. "You don't know that? Wait, what happens when a Keeper dies, wouldn't they have found the rock by now if they did die?" I asked unsure, this whole thing was so confusing and fustrating, I have no idea how Austin remembers everything. "Well not really, some Keepers don't look for the rock they refuse to so they just carry on with their lives, remember the Keeper and that Petra is the only way Rhoebe can find the moonstone. If a Keeper never went looking then there was no way for Rhoebes creatures to find the rock, so she sent them to kill the Keeper instead" he explained. Wait that still didn't make any sense to me, "Well then why am I looking for the rock, why didn't I just stay and continued life and then fought whatever monster was coming for me?" I asked, my plan would have saved much more trouble. He shook his head in dissaproval, "Because we would have been killed then my family would have been killed and everything you love would be murdered" he explained. More questions builed up inside of me, I have never actually sat down and talked about all of this, I mean lately it was all like 'save the rock from world domination' then it was like 'train and become stronger' and now i'm wondering why I'm doing all of this. I mean what is our game plan? Why did we do it this way? Questions I should have asked before we started the quest.

"So exactly what is our plan here?" I asked him. He nodded, I knew he knew that this question was soonly to come. "Well the reason I didn't want to sit around and wait for whatever was coming and then have like world war 3 with it was because Phoebe would have kept sending creatures until everyone was dead and then what? That's what the keepers usually do. They look around for the moonstone for a bit then they fight off any creatures that Phoebe sends for them. Some may live some die. There hasn't been a Keeper who has actually found the stone and actually tried to put a end to all of this" he explained. I slowly processed it through my head, "Some Keepers spend there whole lives fighting monsters and never actually thought it was important to find the stone. When the Keeper died then the monsters would stop coming and then a few hundreds years go by until the next New Moon, the New Moon was created by Selene's mother when she gave birth to Selene herself and now Phoebe uses it as I sigh that the New Keeper is in age." I nodded for him to carry on. "The Keepers never truly understood why they would have to protect the stone and kill these creatures, all they knew was it was there destiny and that they needed to save the world. Therefore that's what they did, they protected the stone" he explained. "So I'm not really getting your point of the story" I exclaimed. He chuckled, "My point is, why hasn't anyone found the stone, wouldn't you want to destory it so it would stop all this drama, no stone means no Phoebe meaning no more people like us having there life turn upside down, the world won't even be in danger anymore" he stated. "Because if we did find the stone then we would have led Phoebe's creatures to it, that's what Phoebe wants, she wants us to find it so she can kill us and then take the stone" I mentioned. Austin plan was stupid, I mean were falling right into the hands of Phoebe, were playing her game, as soon as we get the stone she'll be there. "Austin, we can't go looking for the stone" I gasped. He didn't listen though, "Ally, we have to, we have to destory the thing. I know you might think it's a stupid idea but I've read the book. The Keepers usually just fight it off unitl it kills them or they kill it, what if we get the stone and then use it against the monsters? Then we might actually be able to end everything, the long battle that started billions and billions of years ago" he explained. I didn't know what to think, I mean his plan was a fair agreement but what if it fails, where risking the life of billions and billions of living human beings.

"Austin, I don't know about this plan, what if we fail?" I mumbled nervously. "We won't though" he said cofidently, almost as if he knew it was true. I scoffed, "But what if we do?" I asked again. He chuckled again, "But we won't" he said so easily. I rolled my eyes, "But we might" I agrued. "But we won't" he replied making me sigh from how certain he was. "It's possible" I growled. He shook his head in **indinael**, "It's likely" he corrected. "Exactly it's likely" I agreed with his point trying to make mine more clearer. "It's likely not going to happen" he laughed. "It's likely to happen" I proved. He rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh, he pulle dhis head away from the road and looked to me, "Ally, can't we just believe that were not going to fail. Maybe if we think it's impossible to fail here then it will become impossible. Let's just think positive here, use that creative side" he winked before turning back to the road. I sighed and closed the book that still sat open on my lap, "You could have just said that from the beginning" I mumbled, it was hard for me to think like that since I'm more of a fact person than ficton but since Austin recommened it, then I trust him and I'll believe that the chances of failing and killing everyone in the world is indeed impossible.

I placed my sunglasses on my head as the sun sat on ym face, it was at it's highest point now letting it's rays lighty kissing my face, it was quite relaxing actually. "You look so beautiful" someoen muttered. I opened my eyes and pulled off my glasses to stare out a huge smile and a pair of gorgeous brown eyes looking at my face then back to the roads. I giggled at Austin cute comment, "Oh thanks" I muttered to him. He jerked his head to me a frown on his face, "What was that?" he asked as if he didn't remember what he just said to me. I frowned, "Didn't you just say I looked beautiful?" I asked, freaking out the possiblity that I just made up him saying it. His eyes widen slightly as his face went red, "Um-yea, I kind of said that" he mumbled nervously making me admire his rosy cheeks and nervous voice. "What do you mean?" I replied. "I said that in my head" he sent me a glance and then looked back to the road. I chuckled, "What?" I asked not sure if I heard him properly, "In our heads?" I asked. He nodded, "Yep" he replied while popping the 'p'. "When did we start to hear each others voice when we weren't in trouble?" I asked cockily, liking the idea that I could hear Austin's private thoughts, it made me blush to think that he really thought I was pretty and it wasn't just a comment that guys feel they have to say. "I don't know, I better start controlling mine" he blushed.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I like knowing what you think" I whispered into his ear. He turned his head and caught his lips in mine, it was exactly how it was last night, it was truly the bestest thing I have never felt in my life. I pulled away, I didn't want to but I had to, "Your driving" I sat back in my seat. He chuckled, "Good call, don't want to die, we haven't eevn found the rock yet" he joked. I giggled, "No wouldn't want that" I agreed, putting my glasses back on to my head, oh how this boy drives me crazy. I heard a chuckle, "You drive me crazy to" he smirked pulling his eyes away from the road and to me. I blushed realising he heard what I just said in my, I guess I should start to control my thoughts as well, but I like how I drive him crazy as well.

"So Ally, what else do you like doing?" he asked. I ran my finger through my hair, "Let's see I use love music" I smiled. "Used to?" he asked. "Well it's kind of complicated, I used to be real into music when my mum and dad were around, they got me into it I even wrote songs but then they died and I guess that part died as well" I muttered. He nodded, "I see" he grinned as if he just thought of something. I shrugged it off though, "So what about you?" I asked him. "I love music as well, I still love it though" he smiled. "Oh that is so cliché" I chuckled. "What?" he asked. I chuckled again, "I mean come on think about it, you have the looks and the body and your cocky and you play music, let me guess in school you were a jock?" I asked him. He frowned, "how do you know?" he gasped. I laughed, "Because it's so cliché, you're a popular" I laughed, wow who would have my Paraclete is a popular. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yea I was, but now I'm your protector" he grinned. "I still can look after myself" I laughed. "Whatever you say Als" he smiled.

…

"How am I supposed to know how to dress when you won't tell me where we're going" I asked him. We got a new motel room and he told me to get ready for our date. He's so cute and adorable, I mean we're in the middle of a quest and he's taking me out on a date. "Just wear the clothes you're wearing" he pointed out. I shook my head, "No way, that's like a main rule in the Girls book. Never wear your clothes you wore that day on a date" I stated. He rolled his eyes, "Fine, just dress however you like to" he smiled. I rolled my eyes, "Fine" I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed it to the bathroom with me.

"Ally, come on" he moaned. I giggled, "I'm almost finished" I replied. I heard him sigh and he retreated. I looked in the mirror, I went with a little black dress that tightened around my upper half and flowed out around my waist, it wasn't extreme or extravagant, it was nice and simple. My hair was curled lightly and hang down my shoulders, I clipped some it a side as well. My makeup was done naturally. I think you look good Ally, elegant and simple. I smiled and put on my chuck Taylors.

I walked out and saw Austin watching what appear to be cartoons, he's so childish. He wore a blue button up top with a tie and a vest; he also wore some black skinny jeans and some blue high tops. "Looking good" I smiled. His head quickly looked to me, "Wow" he gasped. I rolled my eyes; "We can go now" I smiled. He nodded and quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed his stuff, he walked out to the car and opened the car door for me, I giggled, "Thanks." "You look beautiful Als" he smiled. I blushed, "Was that in your head?" I asked making sure it wasn't this time. He chuckled, "Na it wasn't" he kissed my cheek, I giggled as he quickly ran to his door.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. He drove around the corner; "We're going to watch the Yankees" he smirked. I frowned, "You're taking me to baseball?" I asked him a bit dissapointed at his first date choice. He grinned, "Na I'm joking" he laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Are you going to tell me the real place?" I asked. He shook his head, "We're almost there" he smirked.

The car drove around the block more until we pulled up to a place I last expected, "Snow planet?" I asked him. He nodded and got out of the car, he opened my door. "I'm taking you skating" he smiled. I got out, very creative idea and totally cute; "I love it" I smiled as we walked inside.

I tightened the laces of the skate shoe. The truth was I had no idea how to skate, I've never done it in my life, they don't have snow in Miami. **(A/N I don't actually know if that's true)** I didn't really want Austin to know that because then he'll think this was a bad place to take me. "Are you ready?" he asked as he glided out of the ice. I nodded and slowly made my way up from the warm comfort of the seat. I held tightly on to side of the rink. "Come" he waved. I nodded nervously and slowly tried to stand up. I balanced myself and tried to move my feet but as soon as I moved I slipped and flung back. I quickly used my hands and bended some of the ice to gently catch me. "Ally" Austin skated to me. I balanced myself and bended the water back in place, I looked around lucky no one saw, I hope. "Did anyone see?" he asked. I shook my head, "I don't think so, sorry I should have told you earlier, I can't skate" I mumbled and looked down embrassed. He chuckled, "Ally, it's fine I'll teach you, hold on" he handed his arm out to me. I smiled and gladly took it.

"Have you got it?" he asked. I balanced myself and nodded, he spent the last hour and half teaching me how to skate, it's actually quite simple, you glide your feet along the ground, it's like when I bend water, it flows and is so elegant. "I got it" I winked and with that I skated backwards and twisted myself around. I think the only reason I'm actually doing good is because the feeling reminds me of the feeling of water. I glided around so easily, I don't know why I found it so hard. Austin skated by my side and he grabbed hold of my hand, she spun me around. "See you're a natural" he stated. "Thanks to you" I smiled. We skated around side by side like in some fairytale fantasy although it wasn't a fantasy, it was real, Austin was real.

"That was fun" I smiled as we walked back to the car. "I knew it would be but our date is not finished yet" he smirked. I laughed, "So where next?" I asked as he drove out of snow planet. "You'll see" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked as we jumped out of the car. "It's this hot new restaurant I read about, I really wanted to come here" he smiled. I looked to the sign, Melody, interesting name. We walked up to the post with the guy standing behind it. "Hey, can we have table for two" Austin asked excitedly, I enjoyed seeing the huge smile on his face. The guy grin, "I'm sorry Sir we're full" he said in some sort of posh weird accent. Austin's face dropped... a lot, it hurt me to see him upset like that, "Oh, ok then" he replied. He turned around to walk away but I quickly grabbed his arm, "We really need a table here because he really wants to eat here" I asked politely. "I'm sorry mam but we are-" he started but I cut him off. I cut him off by singing; I read in the book of the sirens, that the keeper has the ability to use the sirens to hypnotize people, it was from the mermaids of Aphrodite. They would come on to the land and use the sirens to hypnotize men mainly, it was their kind of special power.

My voice glided in the air, it was some sort of melody I could clearly hear it in my head and it just come out of my mouth. I looked to man who certainly looked hipnotized, it must be working. When I heard it end in my head I stopped, "We would like a table for two" I asked again hoping it had worked. He nodded, "Of course mam, this way" and with that he showed us to a table that was reserved... well not anymore. "Thank you" I thanked him as he handed us our menus.

I looked at my menu and scanned through it, "The lamb sounds nice" I smiled to him. He had that stupid smirk on his face, "What?" I asked him. "I'm just surprised" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "Well you wanted to eat here so I got us in" I smirked. He laughed, "Thank you" he thanked. I nodded, "Your very welcome, so the lamb?" I asked him. He nodded, "The lame sounds great" he replied.

It turns out that the restaurant is a like a karaoke place. The last ten minutes me and Austin have been eating our meal while watching people sing songs, I actually really like it. We finished our dinner and watched the young couple finish their duet, apparently there's like a competition. They have two category's solo and duets; the points are counted on the karaoke machine. I must admit I think this couple on the stage will win, I mean there song is so cute and their voices work so well together, she's a bit pitchy but part from that they're the best I've heard tonight. They finished their song and everyone clapped, "Well guys they are in the lead with a massive score, do we have any other competition?" the MP asked. The crowd was silent not daring to challenge that couple who apparently got the biggest score.

"Yea we'll give it go" someone waved. I looked to where the voice came from and I found myself staring at Austin and that stupid smirk of his.

"Come on up then" the MP smiled. Everyone looked to me and Austin and started to clap. Wait he didn't just volunteer us to perform, Oh my gosh, he just volunteered us.

He grabbed my arm; "Come one Als" he smiled. My face suddenly lost its colour, "No no no no no no no no no" I hid under my menu. He chuckled as did everyone else who was watching me. "Come on Ally, it'll be fun" he reckons, no way that's embarrassing. He smirked, "Ally, Ally, Ally" he chanted. Suddenly everyone in the restaurant started chanting it as well. Oh my gosh, I'm so going to kill him after this, like I'm going to freeze him and then make him slap himself over and over again. I sighed as everyone got louder, "Fine" I muttered. Austin face lit up and he dragged me on the stage. I grabbed the microphone as Austin picked the song. Everyone started to clap as the song played.

I rolled my eyes and just stared at Austin, he smiled as the song started, I recognise it straight away, We'll be a dream by We the Kings and Demi Lavato. He looked to me and started singing,

(Ally-**BOLD) **(Austin-_Italic) _(Both-_**Bold and Italic**_)

_Do you remember the nights _

_We'd stay up just laughing_

_Smiling for hours_

_At anything_

_Remember the nights_

_We drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

**Do you remember the nights**

**We made our way dreaming**

**Hoping of being**

**Someone big**

**We were so young then**

**We were too crazy**

**In love**

_**When the lights go out **_

_**We'll be safe and sound **_

_**We'll take control of the world **_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to **_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_When the lights go out _**(Oh when the lights go out)**

_We'll be safe and sound_ **(We'll be safe and sound)**

_**We'll take control of the world **_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to **_

_And we'll be_ **(And we'll be)**

_When the lights go out_ **(Oh when the lights go out)**

_We'll be safe and sound _

_**We'll take control of the world **_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to **_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

We both finished staring deeply in to each other's eyes, I haven't sung like that in forever. I smiled and we both looked to the crowd clapping and cheering. The MP came back on the stage the stage; "I think we have ourselves some winners" he smiled. Everyone started to cheer louder, as the man handed Austin a small trophy and an envelope. We thanked everyone and walked off the stage, we sat back at the booth, maybe I was over reacting a tad... it was fun.

We walked out to the car and he opened the door as usual. He quickly jumped in and drove out of the car park. "Are you still angry?" he asked. I chuckled, "Na I can't stay mad at you" I replied. He laughed; "I know it's the face ae" he smiled. I laughed, "It's the eyes" I corrected. He chuckled, "Eyes, ok" he laughed. "Hey isn't that our turn off?" I asked him as we drove pass the exit. He smirked, "You're not kidnapping are you?" I asked him. "I kidnapped you like four days ago" he laughed. I rolled my eyes, "You're not gonna tell me where were going right?" I asked him. He nodded, "Right" he laughed, I rolled my eyes, typical Austin.

We exited the city and needed up at the beach. "The beach?" I asked him. He nodded; "It's a great way to end a perfect date" he smiled. I blushed lightly as he pulled into the car park, "Come on then" he winked as he jumped out of the car. I laughed and followed behind him.

I squeal as he faked to through me in the water, "Austin put me down" I laughed as he swung me on top his shoulder. It was pitch black and the moon was the only light, part from the lights of the city. "Sing to me first" he laughed. The whole time we've been here he keeps going on about how I'm a great singer and that I should be famous, he can't talk he's a great singer as well, I've never heard someone sing that good. "Austin" I squeal again and he swung me around. He chuckled and put me down on the blanket. I lay down and stared at the stars trying to catch my breath. He made his way by my side and we both looked up to the sky.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you can move stars around as well" he mentioned. Hey, that's not a bad idea; I might be able to do that. I smiled and point one of my fingers at a star; I stared at it and concentrated. "Ally, you can't move-"he chuckled but stopped when my hair lit up. My eyes started to shine as did his; this had to be a dream. I concentrated on the star and tried feeling it; I did feel something inside of it that I managed to grab hold of. I took a deep breath and used my power to move it. I felt it as it pulled its energy from me, but this was good I had to learn how to control it. I moved the stars around, as I took steady breaths and kept everything flowing nicely. "There" I smiled as I pulled my finger back. My hair slowly started to fade. I looked to Austin who look impressed; "It's an 'A'" I smiled. "A for Austin" I giggled. He smiled and pulled me on to his chest, "And Ally" he whispered. I looked up to his slowly fading eyes and smiled. He leaned over and planted his lips on mine, sending shocks through my body, he bit the bottom of my lip and I groaned lightly. Austin and Ally, I like the sound of that.

**I'm sorry it's been a while I know, yous can thank Queenc1 for this chapter she inspired me to write it. Sorry to say but the chapters might get further apart, my sports are starting up next week and so is other after school activities and then there's homework and i'm determined to get a job this year so that's gonna be less time. I know but please be pacient, it's getting better now and I'll try update this story more.**

**If you haven't yet, check out my new stories, Along she came and The start of a New Life. I know what your thinking, why am I starting new stories and I'm like totally busy, well the explaination is on my newest story The start of a New Life, so if your wondering then read my author's note on that story. **

**As you can see Austin and Ally's relationship is quite strong now and there was a hint in this chapter about the creature they're going to face :P... (scary dramatic music) so we can look forward to that :) I'm not really proud of this chapter because I'm not a fan of how I wrote it but I really just wanted to get the chapter out so I'm sorry if it sucks. I don't own the song by the way.**

**Anyway thank you so much for all my loyal reviewers and readers and everyone who actually likes this story, please review... with a cheery on top :)**

**Until next time... PEACE:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Pickles and Paraclete?

**Sorry for Mistakes and spelling mistakes, I'm like half asleep right now :)**

The warmth from his chest brought a smile to my face, I sighed happily. Not only did I wake up cuddling the most amazing guy in the world but I also had no nightmares, not one at all. I yawned and slowly got up not wanting to wake Austin, "Morning beautiful" he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back down on his chest. I smirked, "Hey, go back to sleep, I didn't want to wake you" I placed a hand over his eyes. He chuckled and swooped me up making me sit on top of him, "I thought it was our little tradition, you'll sleep in and I'll get the food?" he arched an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, "Yea a tradition you made up" I muttered. He smirked and quickly kissed my cheek before placing me back on the bed, I admire how strong he is... I mean I'm not exactly that light. "Wait here, I'll get breakfast" he grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I sighed and laid back on the bed, he walked out in no time. "What do you want?" he asked grabbing his keys and wallet from the counter. I hummed to myself trying to think about what I feel like, nothing came to mind, "Get anything, I don't mind" I smiled. He nodded and walked towards the door, he stopped and quickly ran to me. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips before pulling away, "Stay here" he ordered, he smirked and went out the door. I sat staring at the door for a second smiling like a lunatic before I quickly grabbed the pillow and squealed into it. Oh how my life is so perfect.

I showered and then got dressed into a Russell Jersey and some skinny jeans, I packed our gear up and left them by the door, I moved to the room and quickly cleaned up. I sighed and sat back on the bed, my stomach rumbled, making my mouth water at the thought of what Austin will bring. Then it hit me, what I felt like, I need pickles. I mean it's been so long and my carving has heighted so much that without pickles I feel i'm going to die. I was about to head out the door until I realised I had no money and Austin told me not to leave, I sighed. Hey, I have a plan. I sat back on the bed and took a deep breath in, 'Austin?' I asked in my head. I focused on him, I tried to do what we done last time when we spoke to eachother in our heads, 'Austin?' I asked again. There was nothing, no sound at all, it was like a cricket was cherping inside. I sighed annoyed, 'Austin?' I closed my eyes this time. Then I felt it like this connect line between us, I felt as if it kept us together. I watched in my head as my words would travel down the line and then to Austin. 'Ally? Are you alright, What's going on?' he asked all panicky. I giggled to myself, 'Oh my gosh it's working' I giggled. 'Ally? What's working? I'm coming home right now!' he growled. 'Austin, I'm fine' I replied, it was like I was talking on the phone but the phones in my head, it was super weird. 'So your not in trouble?' I heard him ask. I shook my head, 'no I'm fine' I laughed. He sighed 'Well then this is pretty cool' he mentioned. I giggled, ' I know right, anyway there is a reason why I'm talking to you' I laid back on the bed. 'And what might that be Miss Dawson?' he asked. I wondered, what he was doing right now and where he was. ' Can you pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry-' I started to say but he cut me off. 'You want some pickles?' he asked almost in disbelief. I gasped, 'how did you know?' I asked. He chuckled, 'because I kept getting images of pickles from you' he laughed. I blushed, 'sorry, I'm really craving them, can you please?' I asked sweetly. 'Sure thing, I'll get them now, be back soon' and with that I thanked him and turned the tv on.

My face pulled into an excited smile as I thought about the jar of pickles on their way. I couldn't even focus on the TV show. I sighed unitl I heard a knock on the door. I frowned, why would Austin knock?

I got up and walked to the door and hesitated to open it for a second. I slightly twisted the handle and slowly opened the door.

"Hello"

A tall brunette headed boy stood in front of me, with deep blue eyes. His dazzling smile brang out the slimmer in his eyes. I frowned, having no idea who he was. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked him. He stood eyeing me up and down, I ready my hands just in case. "Keeper, the keeper of Luna?" he asked taking a step forward. I panicked, how did he know who I was. I reached out for the nearest water. I trapped him inside, my hair and eye instantly changed white and my hair was flaming to my side. I felt so much power it was addicting. I pulled him inside and pressed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" I growled slamming him hard against the wall. Then something weird happened, his eyes turned white as well, like how Austin's eyes turned white. I gasped and pulled the water away form him, it vanished in the air. I frowned at him as he hit the ground. He coughed water out and then slowly looked up, "I'm Elliot" he coughed. "Why did your eyes change colour?" I asked him. He looked up and got off his knees then to his feet. He then reached for something behind him, "Stop" I growled raising my hands. He looked to me, "Trust me" he smiled. I hesitated for a second but dropped my hands, he continued to grab something from behind his back. Out of nowhere he pulled out a sword, a sliver one, with white cravings like my tattoo and blue stones in it. He was about to say something until a loud discomforting sound made us both jump.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled, he dropped his bags and pulled out a sword as well, the same one he used to fight that monster with back at our practice, it looked awfully like Elliots one aswell. He charged towards Elliot and swang his sword at him, Elliot quickly reacted and stopped Austin with his sword, it made a high pitch clinking sound. Austin swang again as did Elliot, they blocked eachothers hits though. It was like a mid-evil sword fight but the thing was these two looked as they wanted to kill eachother. 'Ally run' I heard Austin say in my head. Austin twisted his sword and struck it at the guy again, I noticed how he struggled a bit to block it, he stumbled back and lost his guard, Austin flicked his sword and sent it for his chest. I panicked, "No!" I growled. I quickly felt for Austin's and Elliots blood and gripped it in my hand. I sent both of them opposite ways and pushed them against the wall, Austin lost grip of his sword before it peirced Elliots chest.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked. I blinked my shining white eyes and eased on his grip, I slowly put him on the ground, "I'm sorry Austin, But you can't kill him, he might be innocent" I mentioned. He sighed and picked up his sword, "A innocent person wouldn't be here pulling a sword on you" he stated. "He was showing me something, he called me the keeper" I exclaimed. Austin growled, "Exactly, I'm the only person who you can trust Ally, when it comes to knowing this secret, anyone else who knows is most likely working with her" he glared at Elliot who I still held against the wall. "He's an enemy Ally, I have to kill him" he walked closer to Elliot. "Austin, please stop" I begged him as he swang his sword. He turned around, "I don't want to be a murder, let's just hear him out, it's not like he can kill me" I smirked, preferring to the amount of power I had. He rolled his eyes and slightly chuckled, then he sighed, "Fine, but as soon as he does something funny, I'm slitting his throat" he warned. I frowned, "You know that was really scary" I joked. He laughed and stood by my side.

I looked to Elliot and slowly realised his blood from my grip. His feet slowly touched the ground, he stumbled a bit but then gained control, he leaned down and went to pick up his sword until Austin drew his sword to his neck before he could, "Don't even think about it" Austin growled, I found it quite hot. Elliot slowly leaned back up, his hands up in defense.

"Who are you? Elliot? How do you know who I am?" I asked nicely. Austin still held his sword ready as Elliot ruffle his hair. "I know you because I'm your paraclete" he stated. I frowned as Austin scoffed, "I'm her Paraclete" he growled raising his sword to his neck again. "Austin" I growled softly he rolled his eyes and lowered his sword. Elliot cleared his throat, "No I am, you are the keeper or Luna, Guardian of Selene, each Keeper has a paraclete and that rock around your neck is apart of the Luna Petra, the rock that holds all power and imprisoned Selene herself, I am your Paraclete, your protector" he explained. Austin scoffed again and took a step forward, "Lier, I am her Paraclete, Ally he's a fake, he's not real" Austin growled. I grabbed his arm, "Austin calm down, he hasn't tried to attack yet" I mentioned. Austin didn't move, I sighed and looked to Elliot, "Elliot, this is a bit weird, Austin he is my paraclete, how do I know you are telling the truth and not working with Phoebe?" I asked trying to give him a chance to prove he's innocent. He reached for his t-shirt and pulled it up, I drooled a bit by his nice body but then focus on the tattoo on his stomach, I frowned, it was the same as Austin. "I have the mark, right there" he pointed. Austin faced stiffened, as did mine, what the hell was going on?

"How do you kow Austin's not the fake?" he asked dropping his top. Austin hissed and pressed the sword on his neck, "Because I have been with her at the first, I was there to help her, where the hell were you?" he asked him. Elliot hissed, "A Centor trapped me and kept me prisoner, it was apart of Phoebe plan, she thought without a Paraclete then the Keeper wouldn't have a protector. I finally escaped and I came for her, to help her, to protect her" he looked to me. Austin scoffed, "I don't believe you" he growled. Elliot glared at Austin, "I don't trust you" Elliot growled back. Austin gave a little laugh, "Maybe you want to remember who's got the sword" Austin's eyebrow arched. I stared at both of them, I knew I could trust Austin but then there's Elliot, what if he's telling the truth, I mean he did have the marking and the sword and the knowledge. I sighed as both of them glared angierly at eachother, great more complications added to my already complicated life.

**I know it's really short, I'm sorry, I promise the next one will be longer and it won't be so long away. I'm sorry for the late updates I've just been really busy, I have a huge sport competition coming up in a few weeks so my coach has been making me do some really hard training and when ever I get home my body is so sore and I'm so tired, so I'm really sorry, but I promise the competition is in a few weeks and after that I'm free, so then I can update more regulary. Thank you if your still reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome seriously. **

**So what do you think about Elliot? Huh? Huh? Haha, This chapter was kind of a starter chapter for the rest of the story, it kind of set up my new idea haha so I hope you guys loko forward to that :D**

**Anyway please review and I'll catch you up soon, if you haven't already you should totally check out my other story, How she became a Diva, hehe.**

**Thanks guys :D**


End file.
